James Potter and the Unogua Board
by bunny chan
Summary: this is from James's time [obviously] and about the Unogua board, in which Lily is involved in a drastic [nice word] condition. nothing to do with The Marauding Five saga, and not LJ... i think. please read and review!
1. Lily Evans

**James Potter and The Unogua Board**

**_Chapter 1 : Lily Evans_**

'Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!' Professor McGonagall called for the boy. James Potter looked up from his Transfiguration essay. The boy was in the Gryffindor common room all by himself since his gang, the Marauders, had gone home for Christmas break.

'Yeah, whaddyou want? I'm trying to do some work here,' James said, pointing at the parchments in front of him, 'Or rather, the detention you gave me for pulling some harmless pranks.'

'Potter, this is Lily Evans. She's a transfer student, and I want you to take her under your wing,' McGonagall said, ignoring him. James noticed a girl behind McGonagall. Her hair was a titan shade and her eyes were as green as jade.

'What? Why me?' James cried.

'It's okay, Professor. I think I'll manage it myself,' Lily Evans said quietly.

'Potter, you're the only one left in Gryffindor in her year. And perhaps you could do with some responsibility in your careless, no good attitude,' McGonagall said curtly, ignoring Lily. She narrowed her black eyes, as if to add 'Or else.'

'Big deal,' James muttered, when McGonagall left the common room.

'You don't have to look after me, thank you very much. I'll do well on my own,' Lily said smoothly, her eyes piercingly glaring at him as she studied him carefully. James felt uneasy, being glared and yet studied at the same time. He hurriedly regained his original manner.

'What, and let her give me another detention? Nope. No will have to do with you. You'll just have to bear and stay with me for the rest of the holidays, then,' James frowned. 'Who're you anyway?'

'Lily Evans.'

'Yeah, I know that. I have ears, y'know. I mean who are you?'

'Lily Evans.'

'Okay… and?'

'And what?'

'Which school are you from?' James said, with a bite of impatience in his voice.

'Epetons,' Lily said shortly.

'Well, I'm James Potter, Gryffindor house, year two – same like you, I guess, cause Professor McGonagall said we're same year – and the only one left now in Gryffindor,' James said, sticking his hand out. Lily looked at it solemnly, as if wondering whether or not to take it. Finally, she turned her head away.

'Not gonna take it, are you?' James said.

'…'

'I take that as a no, then,' James sighed.

'Where's everyone? The girls?' Lily asked quickly, looking around.

'Sorry?'

'Any girls?'

'Nope. Not now, if that's what you wanna know. There're only two though, in our year and they're both twins. There's no possible way you can join them,' James said, turning back to his essay.

'Oh. Anyone else?' Lily asked.

'I am the only moron left for Christmas, if that's what you mean. No one else in the whole school now save the teachers, some seventh year Hufflepuff and me,' James said, not looking up. Lily sat herself solemnly next to him and stared at the window.

'Hello? You don't talk, do you?' James asked, waving a hand before her eyes. Lily hardly even blinked.

'Hello?? Earth to Lily! Hey, wake up! Sleeping like a fish isn't much of a help, y'know,' James said, visibly annoyed by her ignorance.

'You're doing your work,' Lily said curtly. James sighed.

'I'm finished already and my hand's hurting now,' James said, holding up his right hand.

'…'

'Let's see… Now, what should I do? Aha! I'll plant a bomb in McGonagall's office!' James said brightly, pulling a huge trunk to view from under a couch. 'Hmm… this won't do… that's too big… too small… a waste on breath…'

Lily looked on with boredom, her eyebrow frowning deeply.

'That's it!! I found you!!! Boy, are we gonna have some fun!' James cried happily, as if speaking to a very treasured lover. Lily sniffed. James was holding out a tiny cuckoo clock.

'Oh. So?'

'You're under my wing – although I'm not any sorta bird – right?'

'Yes.'

'You're coming wth me, then,' James said firmly. Lily reluctantly stand up and walked after him to the portrait hole. Lily looked around the hallway, her eyes still holding its mysterious aura as they surveyed their surroundings quietly.

'You don't talk, do you?' James asked.

'…'

'Hello? Little itsy bitsy weetle girl!!' James cried.

'…'

'Answer me! Lily! Hey, you there?'

'… no.'

'Then where, may I ask, are you, dreamer?' James asked sarcastically.

'Nowhere in particular,' Lily said.

'Maybe I'd better bring you around. Y'know, know your way here,' James suggested.

'No, it's okay we can do what you want,' Lily said.

'The mother hen says go. So go. The chick don't voice out. Of course, I'm definitely NOT a mother hen,' James said, adding the last part hastily. He pulled Lily's hand. 'Come on!'

Lily drew back her hand hurriedly.

'…'

'You listen to me, Lily Evans, or I'll dungbomb you. Now march!' James ordered.

'I know my way around, thanks,' Lily said coldly.

'McGonagall never bothered with _that_!' James said, laughing at the thought of Professor McGonagall bringing prim Lily around the castle.

'No. My cousin did. Sort of,' Lily said.

'Who's your cousin?'

'She's the DADA teacher.'

'Professor Hart?'

'Rebecca,' Lily said.

'Okay… but I doubt that you memorize every single way,' James pointed.

'…'

'How about we give Hart a little visit, then?' James suggested. Trying to entertain this new girl was harder than he had thought. Lily seemed to be annoying him on purpose.

'…'

'Off we go!!!' James cried, pushing Lily in direction of Professor Hart's office.

~**~

'Come in!' Hart called, when the door rapped. James ran in as Lily, panting, staggered into the neat office. 'Lily!'

'Hello, Bec,' Lily panted. She gasped for breaths heavily as she fell onto the comfy couch opposite Hart's table. Hart magicked a cold glass of water and handed it to the girl. Lily gulped it down gratefully.

'When did you come?' Hart asked in surprise, 'You were supposed to be at Epetons!' James raised an eye. So, Hart didn't know that Lily was here.

'The school blew up, Bec,' Lily said gently, calmer after the glass of water. James had slumped onto the couch, feeling that this little reunion might go for a while. He looked up, at the tone of Lily's voice. He hadn't heard Lily speak that way before to him. It was always the short, curt and a do-not-ask-anything tone.

'Really? When?' Hart asked, biting on her quill. By her tone of voice, James had a feeling that she didn't believe Lily.

'Just last week,' Lily said shortly.

'What happened?'

'I don't know. I wasn't in the school at that time. I was picnicking, when the school suddenly burst into pieces,' Lily said tonelessly.

'How's your parents now? And mine? And heard anything from Petunia?' Hart asked.

'They're fine. But Petunia's being a bigger pain,' Lily replied. James yawned.

'Hello!! Am I visible to eyes or had I died and went for angel registration?' James cried at last.

'Oh, James! I don't recall assigning you any detentions. Minerva did, I remember. Something about writing an essay, right?' Hart said.

'Exactly. And no, you didn't give me any detentions. We were just visiting. Your little baby cousin sister – is it? – here is under my wing,' James said, pointing at Lily. Lily's face was still but her green eyes burn fiercely.

'Really? Well, better not get _her_ into your scrapes, or I'll be forced to take points off and assign detentions,' Hart said, smiling at them. However, her voice carried no threat of any sort.

'I'll do my best to get into mischief then,' James grinned, 'But unfortunately, I couldn't. I just get into it by luck.'

'I have work to do now. Why don't you two run along?'

'Sure. Bye!' James said.

'Bye, Bec,' Lily said.

'Uh, one moment, James. I have something to say about your, uh, essay,' Hart said, pulling James away.

'What? I didn't do anything wrong about the essay on cornish pixies, did I? I was so sure they were from Cornwall!' James said.

'No, that was just a reason. I notice Lily's being really angry around you. Ignore her. She hates boys,' Hart whispered.

'Her previous schools are-?'

'They're all girls's school. She has a sort of rivalry with a boy when she was young, and the result to that is what you're seeing now. Sometimes, I think her goal in life is to hate boys forever,' Hart said.

'No wonder she's so cold to me,' James muttered.

'Yes. Ignore that. She just needs to know that not all boys are bad. And don't tell her this!!' Hart said, smiling.

'Bye!' James waved. 'Hey Lily!'

'What did Bes say to you?' Lily asked, the cold voice coming back. Somehow, James rather the warm one she used when she's conversing with Hart. It was way more friendlier than this tone, which is specially reserved for enemies.

'Oh, nothing. Just about my essay on cornisj pixies,' James said, feeling that is he let it out, Lily might – as Hart suggested – hate boys even more.

'Oh.'

'So what d'you wanna do now? I'll let you choose.'

'…'

'Special offer here!'

'…'

'Go on. I'm serious!'

'Out,' Lily replied.

'Okay. Out where?' James said. At least she wasn't really mute.

'I notice a forest when I came. I want to go in there,' Lily said.

'The Forbidden Forest?'

'We're forbidden to go?'

'Yep, but-'

'I'll go then,' Lily said, walking off determinedly.

'Eh? Uh hey! Wait up! I hadn't finished yet! And I didn't say I wouldn't go!' James called. Lily walked on steadily.

'How did you know your way around?' James asked, jogging next to her.

'Bec.'

'Yeah. She doesn't know that you're here, so how could she?' James pointed out. Lily pulled out a parchment from her robes and showed it to James. It was dotted with black lines and James could see it was a fair plan of Hogwarts. But without any secret passages, of course.

'A map. Bec drew it,' Lily said shortly, taking it back.

'Oh… why'd you wanna go to the forest?' James asked.

'Because.

'Cause what?'

'…'

'Tell!'

'Look, how about we go our own ways? You don't wanna babysit me, I'm fine without company,' Lily said curtly.

'Like I'd said, I don't have nine lives and I want to live,' James said.

'You can die, for all I care,' Lily said airily.

'Oh fine. I'll turn into a ghost and haunt you,' James threatened.

'Go ahead,' Lily said uncaringly. But James dared swear that a worry look had sat upon her features. Lily pushed the castle doors open to the cold winter air. James sneezed, regretting that he hadn't brought a coat. However, Lily was just the same, showing no reaction to the temperature. James blew his nose on his robes and Lily stared at him, horror and disgust on her face.

'What? You hate boys that much?' James sniffed. 'Sheesh!'

Lily was wading halfway through the thick coat of snow. James sighed. Never in his life had he met a girl this bad – no, terrible. Even Sirius's demonic sister and his sister put together are way better. Lily simply ignore him.

'Hey! Don't go alone!' James called, running after her, deciding that he want his head intact with his neck. Lily was already standing before the forest, admiring the tall trees.

'Leave me alone,' Lily said irritably.

'I want my head intact,' James muttered. 'Come on, I'll tour you. Free of charge.'

'Yeah right,' Lily muttered.

'Hey, I'd been sent in here a couple of times already,' James said, trying to pick up some spirit in her.

'How can I trust you? You'd probably just leave me there at the deepest end,' Lily said, eyeing him.

'No, I won't. Sirius probably would,' James said.

'Who?'

'My friend. He thinks everything's a trick.'

'So how can I trust you? Bec probably let slip to you that I hate boys, didn't she?' Lily said cautiously.

This girl's clever, James mused.

'Yes… but she didn't say you wouldn't trust anyone,' James said slowly.

'No. I only trust myself, my parents, Bec and a few others,' Lily said curtly.

'Well, you can add me to your list, then. I'm a trustworthy one.' Lily snorted and made her way into the forest. 'Hey, aren't you ever social?' James asked.

'What?'

'Do you have friends?'

'Why? It's none of your buisiness!' Lily snapped.

'Trust me! I can even bring you to the Unicorn's corner,' James said. Lily didn't even turn. 'How about the centaur's village? Or the wolf pack?' Lily perked at that. She turned back in a second.

'I think I'll find that myself,' she said.

'I'm the only one who knows all those. It took me days to find that!' James said.

'Maybe you got lost.'

'Did not! And I won't leave you out there,' James said.

'Yeah right. I don't trust you,' Lily said.

'You can get lost in there. I'm an experienced guide,' James said, leaning to a tree restlessly.

'I shan't visit the forest today,' Lily said, stomping off.

'How about we go to Hogsmeade then, huh? I know a good way, and you could do with some butterbeer,' James suggested, running after her.

'Thanks, but no thanks,' Lily said haughtily, walking back.

'I wonder what her problem is. Hating boys is ridiculous, if it's at this stage. And why do I have a stupid feeling that I'm beginning to act like how that stupid seventh year Head Boy was when he's trying to get the Head Girl's attention?' James muttered to himself, looking at Lily, who was throwing stones at the lake to see if she can break it. 

~***~

AN: Am back!!!! With a new story!!!! And I wanna dedicate this to Denise, Bob and the others I'd known out there. You guys are all really sweet to me, especially Denise! My friend just complained to me the other day that Lily had all the limelight of fanfictions, so I thought I'd just prove to her that I can write one with James AND Lily in the limelight. Anywayz, this is a whole new different set of story [obviously] and hopefully, you'll like this [*crosses fingers*]. Please tell me what you think!!


	2. Meeting The School

James Potter and The Unogua Board

James Potter and The Unogua Board _Chapter 2 : Meeting The School_

'Who's that?' Sirius asked, pointing at Lily, who was forced to sit opposite James.

She was scowling at her tea for being too hot and because McGonagall had just asked James to 'babysit' her for the rest of the year. Sirius, who had just came back from Christmas holidays, was puzzled at the new face scowling at James for no particular reason.

'Lily Evans. She's under my arm unntil school ends,' James said, looking at Lily intently.

Her eyes were a little red, for unknown reasons, and a light shade of purple was visible under her green eyes.

'Hullo Lily! Sirius Black,' Sirius greeted, sticking out his right hand.

Lily barely even looked up, but continued to frown at her tea. Sirius turned to James.

'Don't bother. She's always that way,' James said, sipping some coffee.

'Got our presents, Jimmy?' Remus grinned.

'Yeah, thanks a lot. A huge stinkbomb on the Christmas table with Dumbledore staring at me. Wonderful. I'm so honored,' James said bitterly, recalling the Christmas day when he unwrapped his present on the table where Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were sitting. The stinkbomb had gone right off before the teachers, earning him another detention from McGonagall.

'It was suppose to bomb as soon as it was opened,' Sirius shrugged. 'As for Ms. Lily here… so sorry we didn't give you anything,' he said sweetly.

Lily drank her tea quickly and ate her eggs.

'Is she deaf and mute or too stupid to listen and talk?' Remus said in amusement, staring at the quiet girl.

'Actually, I'm neither,' Lily said curtly, glaring at Remus and Sirius.

'Ah! She has a voice!' Sirius said. 'So, what year are you?'

Lily ignored him and surveyed the Gryffindor table slowly.

'Is she always like this?' Remus asked.

'What do you think?' James replied.

~**~

'Evans, what is the difference of a rat's heart and a mouse's heart?' Professor Cerberus asked.

It was potions now and Cerberus was shooting his questionnaires at the Gryffindors. Lily happened to be his victim of the day.

Lily stared at the air blankly.

'Evans! Answer me!' Cerberus snapped, banging the table so hardly that the thick potion books jumped in response. Lily snapped out of her trance and turn to him.

'Yes, professor?' she asked calmly.

James groaned. Of all the Gryffindors, Lily just had to be his victim of the day. And it just so happen that Lily isn't really one to answer any questions.

'What is the main difference of a rat's heart and a mouse's heart?' He bellowed.

The Gryffindrs bit their nails nervously as the Slytherins sneered unpleasantly at the new girl.

'We learnt that last year,' Lily said.

'Nooo…' James moaned.

'I asked for an answer!' Cerberus bellowed.

'A rat's heart has mor heartstrings than a mouse's. It is much bigger by an inch and has a darker shade of red,' Lily said automatically without a single mistake. Cerberus's lips twisted into an ugly sneer.

'I'm afraid you had that wrong-'

'It's right,' Lily cut. 'Potions for Starters, page 135, chapter 4. Am I not right there, sir?'

'What's the use of the fifteen fungi?' Cerberus snapped.

'But that's at the very last page!' Lily protested.

'Answer me, Evans, or marks will be taken,' Cerberus said smoothly.

'It's to make,' Lily gulped, glancing up in the air, 'a- a- a-'

'C'mon, Lily!' James whispered.

Lily's face suddenly lighted up like a mini christmas tree and she turned to the Potions Master confidently and looked at him right in his eye.

'It is to make the animagi potion,' Lily finished.

'Right. At least you'd been doing some reading, Evans,' Cerberus spat spitefully, as if mad that he couldn't take points off Gryffindor. Lily glared at him sourly.

'He's always that way. Forget that git,' James whispered, when Lily sat back down onto her place. Lily grimly clenched her hands tightly.

~**~

The next morning, Cerberus walked into the Great Hall, drawing amused expressions to himself from all te four house tables. Professor Hart shot a glance at Lily, who was ignoring her cousin's looks.

'Look, Lily, look! Cerberus's face!' James half-cried and half-laughed, pulling Lily's robes.

'Don't pull me! And yes, I know,' Lily scowled without looking up.

'You carely even raised your eyes!' Sirius said.

'It said "I'm a dolt" right?' Lily said quietly, eating her eggs.

'How did you know?' Remus asked in amazement.

'…'

'Lily? One moment, please,' Hart said, clasping a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm fine and I didn't do anything, Bec,' Lily said, drinking her tea.

'Are you sure?'

'As the sky is blue, I swear my life,' Lily said.

'Not that serious, are you?' James chided.

'Let her be,' Hart said, sighing. Lily murmured something under her breath after Hart left which James failed to catch.

'What did you say, Lily?' James asked curiously.

'…'

'Speaking of Cerberus, how'd you know the answers yesterday?'

'…'

'Not telling?'

'…'

'Fine,' James shrugges. _I'll find it out someday._

~**~

'So, why not tell us about yourself, Lily?' Remus suggested that night.

'She won't say a thing,' James replied, seeing Lily doing her essay.

'Why not?' Sirius asked.

'How should I know? She's doing her essay? Ask her yourself!!' James shot.

'She's gonna be that way? If I stay like that, I'd go nuts,' Remus said.

'Hey Alicia! Janice!' James called to the pair of giggling twins at the other side of the common room.

'What do you want?' Janice called.

'Can you do us a favour?'

'Depends,' Alicia shrugged.

'Try to talk to Lily there,' James said. 'That okay with you?'

'Sure, why not?' Alicia replied, after a short talk with her twin.

'Hey, who're you? We're Janice and Alicia Moon. Nice to meet you!' Janice said cheerfully, bouncing to Lily.

'Twins! Yep!' Alicia chirped.

'… I'm Lily Evans,' Lily said slowly.

'Why so silent?' Janice asked. 'Heard you were under James's wing.'

'Yes, I am,' Lily said.

'You don't talk much, do you?' Alicia piped.

'… I guess I don't.'

'Which school are you from?'

'Epetons. It blew up.'

'Oh. Sorry. So how's Hogwarts?' Janice asked.

'Pretty fine.'

'Want us to show you around? I don't think James makes a pretty good tour guide, does he?' Alicia offered.

'No. It's okay. James is fine enough.'

'How's you manage to answer Cerberus's questions yesterday? For a shourt moment, I thought us Gryffindors will lose fifteen points!' Janice said in admiration.

'… I, uh, studied earlier,' Lily said, turning back to keep her parchments and pull out a muggle story book.

'You must be awfully smart, then! Cerberus likes to torture us Gryffindors. He hates them. I mean _all_ and not just one,' Alicia said.

'Oh.' Lily couldn't see what had that got to do with her.

'You don't talk much, do you?' Janice asked.

'I asked that already! And she said yes!' Alicia cut.

'I'll be at the dorm,' Lily said, leaving without another word uttered.

'What's with her?' Alicia asked, turning to James.

'I don't know. She hardly speaks to me. Say one sentence. That would be the maximum,' James shrugged.

He got up and went back to his dorm. He took out his Invisibility Cloak and draped it around himself before standing in front of the mirror to make sure he is really hidden from view. The last time he used it, his left shoulder was sticking out and he had earned a detention for wandering late at night in the school halls.

James then set off for the girl's dorm. Upon entering the second year's room, he went straight to Lily's bed, which is the nearest to the door. It had to be her bed because it was the only one with all it's curtains down and the girl was nowhere to be seen. James peeked in.

Lily was sitting on her bed, her back facing him and holding a big stuffed bear (about half the size of her) hard as she murmured under her breath. Feeling curious, James climbed in to hear what she's saying.

'And they'll all die. I don't want anyone to die,' Lily murmured silently.

Nothing in James ever expected the bear to reply, but that is exactly what it did! The stuffed bear answered Lily in a quiet whisper. He lean closer to hear.

'—and don't worry, Lil! If you want to talk to me face to face, you can always come to my office,' the bear said gently in a voice like Hart's.

'No. I'm more comfortable this way,' Lily said quietly. 'Everyone'll die someday, but I don't want _him_ to die that way. Is there a way, Bec, to change destiny?'

'I'm afraid not, Lily. If fate should decide that we should die at that time, we should. There's no way one can interfere with destiny, so stick that at the back of your head,' the bear replied rather matter-of-factly. James, straining his ear, accidentally knocked onto Lily's pillow.

'Who's there?' Lily called sharply, jerking to where James is standing. James held his breath sharply and silently wished to his lucky stars that Lily will be not smart enough as to start feeling around for the invisible person.

And thankfully, James's lucky star granted his wish.

'Probably one of them, sneaking up for a trick,' Lily said dismissively.

'You really shouldn't communicate with them any longer. You mix both present and future now. Hang on, past, too. See what had happened? What'll happen will happen, Lily, and you must face it with courage, not fear,' the bear said gently.

'No. I'll have to go one. What I had started, what I had believed in. It's my destiny, should it be written in paper, to communicate with them. For if I stop—' Lily stopped at once. 'Who's there? You're not one of them! Come out! Petrificus totalus!'

Then again, lucky stars could turn unlucky. James felt his body stiffen as the cloak fell out of his grip. He fell onto the soft bed, thanking the Heavens that it isn't the hard floor.

'James!' Lily cried in surprise.

James did a sort of gesture, as if to say "Put Me Back!" to Lily.

'Sofus. Were you eavesdropping at me?' Lily demanded sharply.

'No. I was wondering what were you doing, talking to yourself. Besides, what am I eavesdropping? It's only you!' James said. Lily's eyes bore into him. Somehow, James wished he hadn't tried to make things funny. Jokes don't get through Lily's head.

And besides, which idiot would talk to a _bear_ of all things to talk to? Okay, so he was eavesdropping, but—

'So you were eavesdropping,' Lily concluded, as if reading his mind.

'I wasn't!'

'Out, James!' Lily ordered curtly, pointing at the door.

_Great. I just help increase her loathe to boys_, James moaned, running out of the dorm. But why hadn't Lily questioned him what was he doing in a girl's dorm? James remembered something.

'Uh, can I have my cloak back?' James asked.

'Here,' Lily said, giving him the cloak.

~**~

'Where were you, Potter?' Sirius asked, visibly annoyed, when James returned to his dorm.

'Sneaking around,' James replied casually.

'Where?'

'Lily's dorm.'

'And what? Copy her text book? You have better things to worry about there,' Sirius said, rolling his eyes at James. Somehow, that didn't seem like James.

'She was speaking to her toy bear,' James muttered. 'And I'm smart enough to not need to copy any essays, unlike you.'

'Like what?' Remus asked curiously.

'Transfiguration, Potions—'

'No, not that! What is Lily saying to her bear?'

'Oh, all sorts. Tons of things,' James said breezily.

'Yes, but what?' Sirius demanded.

'Let's make this short.'

'Yes…?'

'Lily needs to answer some questions tomorrow,' James said, dropping onto his bed.

_No, not some. Loads of them._

~**~

AN: *clears throat in a dignified way* Hello people!!!!! Yes, I _did _notice that this Lily isn't exactly the sort that is portrayed in the other types of fanfictions we all have known so well and loved. I don't know what possessed me, but the way Lily [in this story] is acting is how I was when I was younger [about her age now – twelve]. Yes, I do purposely don't answer calls, just to annoy people, so this is perfectly true!! Only her personality, that is. And now, thinking back, I think people think of me the way James now unfolds the story *grins sheepishly* that's what I now think of myself back then! Anywayz, I'd love to hear from you all. Criticisms and flames will be taken not as rubbish or anything, but for my future reference J hopefully, my English can improve this way ^^ ciao!!!


	3. A Small Agreement

James Potter and The Unogua Board

James Potter and The Unogua Board _Chapter 3: A Small Agreement_

'Lily?' James asked.

'What?' Lily said, looking up from her Charms essay.

'How about we have an agreement?' Lily raised her brows, as if having an agreement with James was, well, the end of the world. James continued, 'You hate boys, yes, I know that, but you could at least try to speak more than three sentences to me at one go.'

'Oh.'

'And say something more meaningful and understandable,' James added, 'I am suppose to look after you this year, and I can't do so if you won't co-operate with me. I value my teenage life and liked my head intact for the rest of my years in Hogwarts.'

'So?'

'We could try from the start again. Whomever the boy whom you were once mad with, forget him, kay? He's a jerk – not that I mean all boys are a jerk but Sirius can count in that – so let us start from the scratch. I'm James Potter,' James said, holding his hand out.

Lily looked at him cautiously and, to James's relief, she took it in her hands.

'I'm Lily Evans. From Epetons,' Lily said, 'Nice to meet you … not.'

'That's a good start,' James said, thankfully, 'What about yourself?'

'Twelve.'

'And…? Your schoolmates? Why aren't they here?'

'They all died when Epetons blew up. Not that I care anyway,' Lily said airily.

James looked at her, studying her face carefully. Lily doesn't seem like those type of people who abandon her friends at their worst moment. Or would she look like one who could but wouldn't.

'Uh, why not?' he asked.

'Because they are not my friends,' Lily answered.

'What about your friends, then?'

'I… don't have any friends.'

'Why not?'

Lily gave that question a short thought and shrugged. She then turn back to her Charms essay and referred the textbook to fill her essay's contents, so that it would be please-able to Professor Flitwick.

'Are you from a wizarding family?' James asked.

'No. My family is muggles. Only Bec's family is a wizarding one.'

'Speaking of Professor Hart, why're you talking to your bear last night?' James asked, feeling that he wanted to know everything about this young girl. Lily hesitated for a moment and turned away. But remembering her promise to him, she turned back to him.

'I can't tell,' she said at last.

'Who were the people you thought I was, before you actually found me? Who were you communicating with, as Professor Hart said?'

'No one. And as for the bear, I'm a ventriloquist, that's why you heard Bec's voice from my bear. Happy now?' Lily said heavily.

This, James finds it all hard to believe.

'You are a what?'

'I can imitate voices,' Lily said dismissively.

'Oh. And who's dying sooner than they were supposed to?' James asked.

'No one is. Not just yet. How much of my conversation with my bear had you heard last night?' Lily asked, narrowing her eyes.

'Just … until there.'

'Only there?'

'Only there.'

Either James was imagining it or it really happened because Lily had a look of relief on her face for a quick moment. It was so short you could even think it's an illusion.

'James! Hey James! Up early today?' Sirius yawned from the stairs. Lily reverted her attention automatically to her work, deeply absorbed in it.

'Yep. Just talking to Lily here,' James said.

'She actually got into a conversation? That's first. I mean, she barely even speaks more than two sentences at a go!' Sirius commented.

'Well, not exactly. It's a sort of I-question-you-answer talk which is rather one-sided,' James said.

'So do you wanna talk with me now?' Sirius asked Lily.

'…'

'You talked to James!' Sirius protested.

'…'

'Look girl, talk or I'll bomb you,' he threatened, pulling out a bomb.

'…'

'Sirius,' James said.

Too late. The bomb was set and it landed beautifully on Lily's Charms essay. It bombed (that's what a bomb actually do, isn't it? They don't throw streamers for you) and covered the common room with the smell of what seems like rotten corpse.

'Just what do you think you're doing?' Lily snapped at once.

'Talk at last! I thought you have a Silencing Charm on you!' Sirius said with satisfaction.

Lily pulled out a new parchment from her bag and copied her previous work on it. There was no way how she could hand in a dead corpse smelling parchment for a homework without earning herself an award to join James and Sirius in their next expedition on cleaning bedpans.

'Gee Sirius, you could be a little more considerate. We have to hand that in today. It's our Charms essay,' James said.

'Really considerate since I never tear it into tiny pieces which will fit for bird nests,' Sirius yawned. 'Don't you ever talk? Or will you ever?'

'… No. And I'll remember you,' Lily said bitterly.

'I'm honoured beyond words of grace! You'll remember me!' Sirius said. James snorted.

'For revenge,' Lily said quietly.

'Yeah right. Like you could ever. Madam, you have to remember that I am the genius here,' Sirius huffed.

'_I_ don't have to.'

Lily packed her things and walked out of the common room.

'Hey! Where're you going?' James called.

'… To see Bec.'

'Who's Bec?' Sirius asked.

'I'm coming! I need to ask about those counter spells!' James said, running after her.

'What counter spells?' Lily asked.

'You actually asked me a decent question! Well, I need to find one to stop myself from being body-binded. It's really useful,' James grinned. Lily promptly said nothing but marched on her way.

~**~

'Bec? Can I come in?' Lily said, knocking the door. Professor Hart opened the door and grinned broadly when she saw Lily.

'Hi Lily! And James, too,' she greeted, noticing James.

'Bec, I need some help,' Lily said.

'Oh? About what?' Hart said, sitting on the couch.

'Well…' Lily said, eyeing James, 'Mom said to tell you "Draco no-"'

'Oh, that. You told me that last night, didn't you?' Hart said.

'Well, she added another thing,' Lily said.

'What?'

'Your mom misses you. As did your dad,' Lily said.

'Oh.'

'I spoke to them yesterday, or at least, Aunt Mie. She wished that you were like me so she could speak to you and I don't have to be the "messenger,"' Lily said quietly. Hart laughed lightly.

'She knows I hadn't the time, nor the courage to do so. Send my regards to her and my dad, will you? And how's darling Petunia?' Hart said.

'Oh, still the same. She's still living with Aunt Kie and still insulting me in my back. I've been sneezing a lot most of the times,' Lily laughed.

'Those two go fine,' Hart winced. 'Lucky you're allowed to live with me or you'll be out in the streets by now.'

'Glad I am living with you,' Lily nodded.

'So, what do you want, James? I don't think Lily's that annoying and your work looks pretty fine to me,' Hart said, turning to James.

'I wanna ask you about counter spells,' James said.

'Which?'

'Body bind, for instance.' Hart let out a hearty laugh.

'There's no counter spell for that! Or not at the moment. I take it Lily's been using it on you, is she not?'

'No, not really. Snape seemed to have taken liking to that one this year,' James winced.

'You're in luck. Nope, no spells I know,' Hart said, leaning in her chair, 'but you can just use finite incantatem to end all spells.'

'How can I speak then? I'll be binded!' James retorted.

'Lily'll be with you for the whole year. If she gets to learn it, I think she might be able to save you a couple of times then,' Hart said. Lily had a look of anger on her face as she muttered under her breath.

'Oh. Thanks anyway,' James said.

'No problem. You can come to me if you need any help,' Hart said cheerfully.

'Bye, Bec,' Lily said, as if not wanting to leave but was forced to.

'Ciao Professor!' James called.

'You can call me Bec. I hate that stupid professor title, even after teaching for two years,' Hart said, closing the door. James looked at Lily for a moment.

'You know, you and your cousin are almost like sisters,' James said.

'So?'

'I was wondering, why couldn't Bes just owl her parents?'

'…'

'Not telling? And what has that got to do with time? Why are you her messenger?' James asked.

'You ask too much,' Lily said quietly.

'I'm building knowledge here!'

'I wish I hadn't bothered to build up my knowledge. I wouldn't be what I am now, if I weren't once that eager to know everything,' Lily said.

'What?' James said blankly.

'I regret my steps. If I could turn back time, I most definitely would,' Lily said, face straight. That didn't look sorry, in James's opinion.

'Why? What happened?'

'Let's just say I was once a nosy kid,' Lily said, 'A really nosy one.'

~**~

It was a full moon night and the Gryffindors were curling in the common room near the huge blazing fire, warming their toes up. Most of them were reading or doing their homework when a loud howl was heard. James sat up.

'Poor werewolf,' James said sympathetically. 'Say, where's Remus?'

'His mother's sick. Again,' Sirius said, 'Must be pretty unhealthy, huh?'

'Probably. Hey, Lily! Want to play exploding snap?' James called.

Lily didn't answer. James went up to her to see what the quiet girl was doing. He peeped over her shoulder. In front of her was a board, decorated beautifully in dull shading colours. Alphabets from A to Z were written inside its flowery border. In the middle, a "Yes", a "No", a "Maybe", a "Don't Know" and "Home" was written in a beautiful ancient font. A five-star circle was drawn in the middle, hosting the middle words. Two candles stood at the corners, its bright yellow cap dancing joyfully.

Lily's index finger was on an old coin and it moved swiftly around the board. James sat down next to her to see what was going on. Lily's face looked blank.

'Lily?' James started.

'Wait,' Lily said. The coin made its way to the letters forming the word "HOME" and stopped dead right there. Lily calmly pulled her finger away.

'What's that?' Sirius asked, coming over.

'That's mine,' Lily said. 'It's a board and an old coin.'

'Yes, but you seemed absorbed in it. What game is it?' James inquired curiously.

'It's… not a game.' 

'What is it them?' James asked, reaching to pick up the board.

'Don't touch it!' Lily snapped.

'Why not?'

'…'

'No reason? Then I will.'

'Don't. Even B-Bec wouldn't,' Lily said quietly.

'Who's Bec?' Sirius asked.

'Her cousin. Professor Hart,' James said. Turning back to Lily, he asked, 'Why wouldn't she?'

'You can ask her. She'll just say the same thing,' Lily said.

'Wanna play exploding snap?' Sirius asked, holding out a pack of cards.

'No.'

'We'll play this then,' Sirius said, pointing at the board and coin.

'Don't,' Lily said.

'Why not? We'll be cursed for life? Hah!' Sirius taunted.

'… Yes.'

'What?'

'You'll be cursed for life. The price of this,' Lily said.

'Liar. You played and you're still breathing,' Sirius said.

'I am cursed,' Lily insisted. Sirius left, muttering about "nuts" and "bonkers" and "wackos."

'You mean the Epetons episode?' James said gently, though it sounded more like a statement.

'Yes. I was the only one the survived, since I was out picnicking,' Lily said.

'You said you don't have friends, right?' James said.

'…'

'I'll be yours, then.' 

'You don't want to.'

'The matter of friendship isn't if you want or not. It's the matter of fact. If one are fated to be friends, you will be friends,' James said.

'… I don't understand,' Lily said blankly.

'You will, someday. Besides, my superiority of language is probably better than your low ones,' James said jokingly. 'Now, why will this thing cost us our life?' James asked.

'Here's a story for you,' Lily said, blowing off the flames from the candles.

'Story?'

'There was once a little girl, age four. She found a board and a coin in her attic. She didn't know what to do with it, or what it is used for. It looked interesting, and being an inquisitive four-year-old, she kept it. The next day, she went to school and saw her friends drawing something on a piece of paper, exactly the way the board's printings were, except only without candles and the five-star circle. They placed a bright new shilling on "Home."

'She, being the curious one she is, asked around. The kids referred this as "Spirit of the Coin." The kids tried summoning for the so-called spirit, but each of them failed. The girl's twin sister asked the girl to summon, in hopes of humiliating her. She did. And to her surprise, her twin's horror, and her friend's delight, the spirit replied.

'As the girl aged, she became more in contact with her spirit friends. When she turned eleven, she was accepted into a magical school, owing the fact that she was a witch. Her schoolmates found out about her contacting with the spirits. The girl didn't know that this practice was recognized as a Black Magic, since no one she knew who was a witch or wizard said anything about it. Her parents didn't know about this, or they would have forbidden her. Shortly saying, the girl was shunned away from what were her friends in school, who regard this is Black Magic.

'She was told, once, by a spirit, that her life is at stake. She didn't take the spirit seriously. No, she kept on playing. One day, her school blew up. She manage to escape that, unscathed. She went on playing the board, however, although was discouraged. That was the only way she could contact her parents and her dear relatives,' Lily said. She set her calm green eyes on James. 'Do you know who the girl was?'

'She's you?' James said, snapping out of his deep imaginations.

'Yes. She was me. I was too foolish to consider the words of those who love me,' Lily said quietly, staring blankly at the board.

'Then- Then you weren't joking, when you said you're cursed?' James gulped.

'No. But you can choose to believe me or to leave me,' Lily said.

'So… what did the spirits usually say to you?' James asked.

'Loads. They know almost everything I want to know. They have answers to my burning questions. And- and they can tell me people's future,' Lily said quietly. 'Sometimes they can communicate with me without the board. At first, it had me freaked out, but I'm quite used to it now.'

'You thought I was one of them yesterday!' James chuckled. Lily smiled.

'Yes, I did thought so,' Lily agreed.

'Why is Bec glad that you can talk to the spirits and yet she wouldn't touch this?' James asked, indicating the board.

'Because… Because our parents are dead,' Lily said in a barely audible whisper.

'Oh. I'm sorry.'

'It's nothing. I talk to them these days,' Lily said.

'So what about your sister? Petunia, is it?'

'Yes. Petunia is a muggle, just like my parents. She's really horrid,' Lily said as she rambled on like she never had about her sister.

'Now I think you talk as much as the others,' James said, satisfied at himself for finally making acquaintance with Lily.

'You wouldn't think so. I talk little to peple who aren'ts my friends.'

'Friends are easy,' James said.

'No. They're hard. To search for one, you have to not only look, but research. We can't just sit and wait for them,' Lily said. 'You hadn't known me yet, as I'd seen.'

James, who thought he already knew everythign about this girl, sat up. So, she hadn't considered him as a real friend yet. Not to be trusted yet. Quite true to her words, maybe he should consider making a short research on her.

'It's okay, Lily. If I'm not your friend, you're mine all the same. When the time comes, as time flies by, we'll be real friends before you'll even know it,' James said patiently. Lily said nothing but lighted the candles and began her "talk" with the coin and board.

~**~

AN: ta-da!!!! I'm back!!! And no, I hadn't any writer's block for anything just yet. Nope, not even for The Marauding Five. I _am_ typing the story still, but thanks to dad, teachers, the ignorance of the computer and my modem, you'll probably have to wait a whole century more to that. And that is also the main reason why this was out late. I decided to type this up first cause it's way shorter from the chapter I'm typing in TMF. Until the school homework's finished, you probably wouldn't get another chapter from me… waaah!!! Why must it – schools and all – be so cruel???

And yes, I'll promise that there'll be no more talking bears in future chapters to this J a friend of mine freaked out, too, and begged me to not have any animal even speak in English any longer. So we can all now say bye-bye to the bear J

What exactly –is- an Unogua board? Well, Azara asked me that question before, and I thought I'd just share the answer to some curious ones. It's basically… dun dun DUNN!!!!! Well, fiction! It's not real, so don't worry about those sorta things. Besides, if you'd read the inscription above carefully [in the story, mind!] you'll realize that I do and use loads of things people don't. Ciao!!!! My time's out!!!!!!!!!!!! The alarm rang!


	4. Ouija?

James Potter and The Unogua Board

James Potter and The Unogua Board _Chapter 4: Ouija?_

'Don't you understand simply potions, Evans? What goes into that humongously this skull of yours?' Professor Cerberus bellowed. Lily said nothing but stared blankly at his face. 'Are you deaf?'

'No, sir,' Lily said, playing with the little knife she used to cut her ingredients.

'Put that down! What do they teach you in that stupid school of yours, Mudblood?' Cerberus yelled. Lily shrugged.

'We don't learn Potions there. It's an optional subject,' she said.

'You don't, eh? Well Mudblood, you learn it here, whether you like it or not!' Cerberus sneered, spatting in Lily's face.

The Slytherins cackled rudely and Lily calmly wiped the spat away, sitting down. James gaped in amazement. If it was him in Lily's shoes, he wouldn't _killed_ the professor right there and then.

'Good thing he didn't take any points off you,' James whispered,

'I suck at potions,' Lily said, not bothering to whisper. Cerberus turned back to her.

'Ten points off Gryffindor for talking, Evans!' Cerberus said, cackling madly with joy.

'You're cackling,' Lily said, straight-faced.

'So?'

'You remind me of this goose at Bec's home. It just stared at me when I was tied,' Lily said.

'Fifty points off Gryffindor!' Cerberus snapped.

'That reminds me of a crocodile I see in the zoo. It just-'

'Lily, enough!' James whispered, pulling Lily back to her seat.

'Well, it's true.'

'Why do you do that for? Don't give him chance to take our points!'

'It says in Hogwarts Rule number 56: Points are not allowed to be taken more than fifty at once. Or else, the rest of point-grabbing will be counted as a penalty to the house. And that means we wouldn't lose even one point,' Lily said, holding out a book which had the print of Hogwarts crest and the words reading "Hogwarts Rule" at the bottom.

'He'll curse you if you even breathe another word!' James warned.

'… then they'll go after him,' Lily said quietly.

'What?'

'They'll go after him,' Lily repeated.

'Who'll go after whom?' James asked.

'Them.'

'Them who???? The spirits? They can't do _anything!_'

'No, not the spirits. Them, them!' Lily said, shuddering a little. And whilst James spent the rest of Potion lesson asking Lily "Who," Lily spent hers answering James with a repeating "Them."

~**~

Sirius bounded happily to James, waving a thick book franticly in his hands and his face was beaming happily.

'Guess what I found?' Sirius said happily.

'What's with this book?' James asked curiously.

'Exactly! Look here!' Sirius said, slamming the book on the table. He slammed it so hard that James and his textbooks jumped in reponse.

'Whoa! What's this? Black magic? Sirius, when did you visit the library?' James said, reading the book's peeling silver title. It was battered. And very, very, very old. With dusts and bitten pages. And that, according to a rule, is something Sirius will definitely not touch.

'Just a week ago. And yes, this is a book on Black Magic,' Sirius said.

'What, you're learning that practice?' James asked.

'Of course not! I'm doing a research! Get it? Research!' Sirius said. 'Hie! Lily! come here!'

Lily closed the book she was reading and went over.

'Whatever for?' Jame said, confused. What is Sirius doing, or trying to do?

'Are you practicing Black Magic?' Sirius asked, looking at Lily right in the eye. Her face was as still and as stony as ever. Her eye pupils were sitting at their place, looking calmly back at Sirius.

'…'

'Is that a yes?' Sirius asked.

'…'

'Lily, have you got a mouth?' Sirius asked impatiently. Lily pointed blankly at her thin line of lips.

'No. I mean, can you speak?' Sirius demanded.

'No, I'm mute,' Lily replied.

'So, you have a voice. That thing you were playing a week ago, that's black magic, isn't it?' Sirius asked.

'…'

'So you practice it?' Sirius said.

'…'

'Could you please be more specific with your answers?'

'…'

'That'll be sometimes yes, sometimes no,' James said.

'Why?' Sirius asked. James just shrugged his shoulders.

'I'm not Lily, am I?' he said.

'Whatever, whatever,' Sirius said. 'So, you said that game you were playing will cost us our lives.'

'…'

'The book didn't say so,' Sirius said, showing her grandly his copy on Black Magic.

'A book is a book and only known knowledge lies in it,' Lily said, finally parting her lips.

'I'm so honoured that you spoke at least a sentence to me,' Sirius said. 'But a book is everything, all knowledge and truth.'

'If a book is everything, I'll be immortal,' Lily scoffed.

'Very unfunny, Evans,' Sirius said. 'But I believ what I believe.'

'…'

'Where'd you actually find this?' James asked, looking at the book.

'Library,' Sirius answered.

'Yeah, but where?'

'I tricked Madam Pince that this was a homework,' Sirius said innocently.

'I don't think you're innocent,' James said, eyeing him.

'Pardon me? I'm deaf, all of a sudden,' Sirius said.

'You're the worst actor ever!' James laughed.

'So Lily, that game was called the "Ouija Board" now, wasn't it?' Sirius said, turning back to the original subject he had came to ask her about.

'…'

'Yes? Or no?'

'No.'

'Why?' Sirius inquired.

James was reading the book, looking at the page Sirius had bookmarked. The diagram on the book looked almost like Lily's board, only slightly different. Lily's letters looked old and ancient, but this one was like the normal ABC they learn. Also, Lily's had a five-star circle and candles on it, which this one doesn't.

'The Ouija Board is different,' Lily said easily. 'Those kids at Epetons told me so.'

'Go on,' Sirius said excitedly.

'…'

'Why? Go on with the story! I'm all ears!'

'I am not to be ordered,' Lily said quietly. It seems as if she were in a trance. Her eyes were unfocused and she seemed to be thinking really, really hard at something.

'Um, pardon?' James said.

'No one is to order me, let alone you,' Lily said again, in a near whisper.

'Huh?' Sirius and James both said in unison as they stared at the girl.

'Like I said, I will not take any orders. Not from you,' Lily whispered.

'Hey Lily? You alright there?' James asked in concern. And to their surprise, Lily passed out suddenly.

'Sirius! I told you not to run and – huh? What's with Lily?' Remus panted as he entered the common room.

'Let's just get her to Madam Pomfrey,' James said, magicking a stretcher for Lily to lie on. 'And Sirius? Get Bec – uh, Professor Hart.'

'Dang. Missed the show,' Remus muttered, running after James.

~**~

'Madam Pomfrey! Hey! Wake up! Patient here!' James yelled, banging the Infirmary door. Pomfrey opened it, clutching her ears painfully.

'Potter! Learn to speak, not yell!' Pomfrey scowled.

'Lily passed out,' Remus said importantly from behind.

'The last bed,' Pomfrey said dismissively.

'Alright. Remus, give me a hand here,' James said as they unload Lily from the stretcher.

'Lily!' Hart cried, bursting in.

'Ssh!' Pomfrey hissed.

'She's not awake,' Hart said in annoyance. She went over to her cousin's bed. 'What happened, James?'

'She was talking to us something when she suddenly passed out,' James said.

'What was she talking about?'

'Something about not taking orders and yadda yadda yadda,' Sirius said, coming in. 'I can't believe I was outrunned by a girl!'

'Well believe it then,' Hart said. 'Now, anything else?'

'Nope. After that, she passed out,' James said.

'Move off! Move off! Expert savior over here! If you want her saved, move away!' Pomrey cried from the back.

'It's okay, Poppy. Lily will wake later, in the time span of 48 hours,' Hart said.

'You mean this always happens?' James asked in amazement.

'No. Only once in a while. When she's frightened or something, she'll faint. Something about a weak spirit. I can't recall it. She'll wake after a day,' Hart said before leaving.

'But why would Lily be so scared to explain about ouija board? She explained it to me some time ago,' James said, puzzled.

'Oh, good. I'll be Lily-free for two days,' Sirius said happily.

'That's not really nice, Sirius,' Remus said.

'Honest! She keeps everything to herself!' Sirius retorted. 'C'mon, let's just leave her.'

'You two go along. I'll stay here,' James said, sitting on a nearby bed.

'Why???'

'She's my friend, and friends don't leave friends,' James said. 'Much as she hate boys, I'm still willing to befriend her.'

'You're nuts,' Sirius muttered.

James just shrugged and looked at the girl lying unconscious in bed. Somehow, he knew that all she wanted was to have a friend. Her anger for boys was probably because of a bitter childhood experience which is probably, well, childish. Once, he had asked her cousin why Lily hadn't any friends.

'She was secretive. Really quiet. Yet she's smart. Not your standard of smartness, of course, but she's pretty wise for her age. It's probably because of her old experiences,' Hart had once told him.

According to her, it was hard to befriend Lily at first. It was when Lily believed in her that she began pouring some tea to her cousin.

'What're they?' James remembered asking.

'Loads of secrets. She said that was all but I know that there were even more of them,' Hart had answered.

Lily is just one of those hurting souls out there. And Petunia, Lily's sister, was making it even harder for her.

'She hates me. For being a witch,' Lily had said, 'She even hate me before she knew I was a witch. For a thin, lanky girl like her, she's awfully strong.'

'Here, James, have some tea,' Pomfrey said, handing James a cup of tea.

'Thanks, madam Pomfrey,' James said, gratefully, taking the cup of warm tea. After this scene, James said to himself, I think I am even more confirmed that Lily is more than she seem.

~**~

AN: Wow! Two in a day: one story and one chapter. aren't I superb? J nah, I guess I'm not! And… I finished!!!!!!! Definitely not the story, of course, but the chapter J and see hermione potter? It could be ouija and it could not be ouija! It's just another, which I'll introduce in the next chapter. I had everything written out, really! But the only problem now is typing it up :P that's something I feel lazy about… please review for me, kayz? Thank you!!!


	5. Bec Tries The Unogua

James Potter and The Unogua Board

James Potter and The Unogua Board _Chapter 5: Bec Tries The Unogua___

Two days snailed by and Lily woke, at twelve midnight of the second night. She looked around curiously, wondering where she was. She had, obviously, never been in an Infirmary before. Next to her bed was James Potter looking at her with relief.

'Phew! I was almost thinking that you'd never ever wake!' James said.

'… Where am I?'

'In the Infirmary. You fainted for two whole days! Thank goodness it's Easter Break or you'll be missing lessons,' James said.

'…'

'Are you okay?'

'Yes. What are you doing here?' Lily asked.

'Wondering if you'd ever wake. I'm in charge of you, remember? And I'm your friend, too,' James said.

'…'

'Okay, maybe I'm not your friend, but you're mine. Friends don't leave each other,' James said. Lily eyed him carefully.

'What does that mean?' She asked at last.

'You'll understand some time later. What happened?' James asked.

'…'

'What happened?' he repeated. 'Before you went unconcious? Heck, even Sirius got freaked out for a moment!' James said, chuckling as he remembered how Sirius's face looked like on that fateful day.

'…'

'How about some chocolate?' James asked, offering her a piece of the candy.

'Chocolate?' Lily echoed. 'Is it nice?'

'You never eat a chocolate before?' James asked, surprised.

'No. Petunia always takes things from me,' Lily said dully.

'Try it, then,' James said, giving her a generous piece. Lily looked at it before taking it from James. She nibbled a little.

'It's sweet,' she said matter-of-factly.

'Yep! Nice?'

'Very. I tried to buy them at school, but Petunia and her friends snatched it from me,' Lily said. 'Also, I'm not allowed to eat any chocolate because dad and mom say that it'll raise my temperature.'

'Ack!!!' James yelped. 'I shouldn't have given you!'

'I'm alright now. bec cured me of it last year.'

'Oh. So can you explain to me why is Ouija different from the one you were using?' James asked hopefully. Lily thought for a little while, as if trying to find some words.

'Ouija is fake practice,' Lily said bluntly, after a while.

'Fake practice?'

'Any commoner could do it. Even muggles. They _thought_ it was black magic but it isn't,' Lily said, nibbling her chocolate like a rabbit nibbling its precious carrot.

'But the book…?' Lily hesitated for a moment.

'That's why I said only known knowledge lies in a book. As far as I'd known, black magic believers are rare. Most wizards and witches daren't believe in that. As many of us are superstitious, we kept as far as we can from that. I'm a muggle-born and can be a little superstitious as times, though not always. But this spirit talking turned into a habit. A habbit that can never stop,' Lily said.

'What is it called, then, the one you were using?' James asked.

'It's called the fivepoint-star board, or more commonly known as the Unogua Board,' Lily said quietly. She continued, 'There are others, too. A sixpoint-star and an eightpoint-star, both known respectively as Dosta and Tresna board. The more points the stars have, the more dangerous the board is. Mine is only a low one.'

'But it goes—'

'Yes. The names Unogua, Dosta and Tresna bear the meaning one, two and three. Generally. Unogua means lower-classed board. It can be played by a maximum of two people. Dosta meaning middle-rating board and can be played only by a skilled medium with a maximum of four players. Lastly, the Tresna Board bears the meaning of First. This one is highly dangerous, suffice to say, and can only be used by very advanced mediums, which are rare. Any number of people can play this board, but their life's on a thin line. A very thin line,' Lily explained.

'This is spooky,' James said, shuddering a little.

'…'

'Cerberus's potions just got destroyed. Sirius brought me the news just this morning. All of them are mixed and destroyed by a simple M14 bomb. Can you imagine that?' James said, deciding to change the dreaded subject of the Unogua Board.

'Yes. They did it.'

'Who's this "They"?'

'Them.'

'The spirits?'

'No. I can't say their names.'

'How about writing?'

'No. Maybe Bec can tell you.'

'Well why can't you?'

'…'

'Answer, please!'

'I just… can't.'

'Voldemort?'

'No.'

'Grindelweld? Oh no, he's gone. A clue, please?'

'… okay. He lieves beneath the world, beneath Atlas,' Lily said.

  


'Huh?'

'Pluto.'

'What?'

'Do you know Greek and Roman legends?'

'A little,' James admitted.

'Pluto is the God of Death in the Roman legends. Him, who in the Greek legends, is the brother of Zeus, master of Cerberus, God of the Underworld,' Lily said dramatically.

'Hades?' James guessed suggestingly. Lily nodded numbly. 'You're not kidding, are you? He doesn't exists!'

'… He does,' Lily shivered.

'I thought it was only some stupid legend! C'mon Lily, you know that!'

'No… he exists. And I can't say his name,' Lily said timidly.

'Why can't you?'

'There are things that shouldn't be known at times,' Lily said.

'Lily? Don't be offended if I ask you this, okay?' James said.

'… I'll try.'

'What did you go through as a child?'

'That I'm never offended. I can't answer, either.'

'Why not?'

'It's better to not know things than to know them. To let them be is the best way, if not the best solution,' Lily said quietly.

'So do you or do you not?' James demanded rather impatiently.

'… No. I don't think it's a lot,' Lily said. 'Just a handful, I would say.'

~**~

'Hey Bec,' James greeted.

'Hello James! Where's Lily?' Hart asked. Lily walked out and sat on the couch quiestly, her fingers clutching the small bag tightly.

'She wants to say something,' James said.

'Bec, Aunt Mie wants to speak to you,' Lily said solemnly. Hart's face was drained of its colour.

'What?'

'Aunt Mie wants to talk to you,' Lily repeated to her cousin.

'I- I can't. I don't want to,' Hart shuddered. 'I don't… dare.'

'She wants to! Why won't you let her? One will do! She misses you a lot!' Lily persisted.

'Lily, I-'

'Please, Bec? For me?' Lily begged. Both James and Hart blinked.

'Why you?' Hart asked blankly.

'Please?'

'Lily, I'm busy,' Hart said curtly.

'Aunt Mie won't take long. Five minutes is all she wants. Please, Bec!' Lily pleaded.

'… F- fine. I- I will,' Hart stuttered finally. James looked up with interest.

'Can I see?' he asked.

'Your wish,' Lily said, taking out her Unogua board and the little gold coin. She placed it in the middle and Hart shuddered a little before placing her finger on it. She looked at Lily.

'What do I do now?' Hart asked. Lily said nothing but placed her finger on the coin, next to Hart's.

'Aunt Mie,' Lily said softly. She then said to Hart: 'Bec, whatever happens, _never_ take off your finger unless I ask you to.'

'O- okay,' Hart gulped. Suddenly, the coin started to move. It shook a little, at first, before pushing and nudging at its side. Hart nearly went right through the roof when Lily slowly lifted her finger from the coin. The coin, still with Bec's index finger on it, slided to the letters B, E and C. James stared in amazement as it flew around the parchment swiftly. The coin – no, more accurately, the Spirit – was forming the letters to spell out what it wanted to say.

'I miss you, too,' Hart whispered. James concentrated on reading the coin's next sentence.

YOUR FATHER MISSED U VERY MUCH

'I'm… sorry. But I really am afraid of this,' Hart said, punctuating it with a gulp.

Y

'I'd end up getting in trouble! Lily's here now, though.'

I AM NEXT 2 LILY N JAMES.

James had an urge to ask how Hart's mother knew his name but wisely shut his mouth up. He stared at the empty space between him and Lily. Is the spirit really there?

'Work's fine. The students are nice, and so are the other teachers,' Hart said.

I THINK NOT YOUR AUNT JIE WENT TO HIM BECAUSE SOME 1 CALL LILY A MUDBLOOD

'No wonder,' Hart said, smiling a little. 'I thought Lily got you guys to take revenge for her.'

WE DIDNT DO N E THING

'You shared informations with her,' Harts said bluntly.

REPAY

'Oh.'

I THINK IT IS TIME TO GO NOW BYE BEC

'Um, bye,' Hart mumbled.

Lily, who was reading a book all the time, looked up suddenly. The coin siddled back to its place at the HOME and rested snugly in the lines.

'You can take off now,' Lily said. hart shakily removed her index finger and started sobbing. James stared in both amusement and wonder.

'I told you,' Hart sobbed quietly. 'I told you I wasn't strong enough.'

'Thank you,' Lily said quietly, helping her cousin up. 'Don't worry, she may be lost in the eyes and in life, but she'll always remain faithfully in your heart. Memories live on forever without fade. It's okay to cry, to think and to miss. But it's not good to dread and resent.'

Hart sniffed sadly as her puffy eyes looked at Lily.

'Thank you,' Hart whispered. Lily just stared at the stone ground. James wondered if he was really bothering at that moment.

'Come on, Lily, let's go,' James said. Lily said nothing but packed the Unogua into her bag and left with James, her usual stony face glancing blankly at everything around her.

'Mudblood,' Snape sneered at Lily when they walked past the corridor.

'She has a name, Snape,' James replied coldly.

'Really? I didn't notice. What is it? Mud-blood? Or is it Mud Blood?' Snape said sarcastically. His hooked nose turned to the bag Lily was holding. 'What's that the mudblood's holding?'

'Nothing,' James snapped.

'Hey mudblood! What's this?' Snape said as he tried to snatch it from Lily. Lily tightened her grip on the black bag.

'Answer me, Mudblood!' Snape demanded.

'…'

'So, you're really mute, eh?' Snape sneered.

'…'

'Speak!'

'She has her right to use her voice, Snakeblood,' James hissed.

'What's in that bag????' Snape yelled.

'…'

'I command you to speak!'

'Yeah. And we're the super-powered humans,' James said, rolling his eyes at this pathetic looking scene where a Slytherin couldn't get his way from a Gryffindor. It looked pathetic to James, anyway.

'No, I'm Wonder Woman,' Lily said.

'Huh?'

'…'

'Give that to me!' Snape ordered.

'…'

'…' James echoed. Snape frowned and made the move to pull it off Lily's hands. Lily pulled out her wand.

'Wingardium leviosa!' she said, pointing at Snape. And to the Slytherin's surprise, he was levitated up to the air. Lily swung her wand downwards and Snape fell down flat on his face.

'Ouch! That must be a broken nose already,' James said, wincing. 'How about we finish our Transfiguration essay now, Lily?'

'Okay,' Lily said, as the two purposely stepped on Snape to go on their way.

'I'll get you for this, Potter, Mudblood!!!' Snape yelled to no one in particular when he woke up.

'Shut up, Snape! Five points off Slytherin!' McGonagall barked. 'Yelling at the corridors like that!!! Another five points for excessive use of language!'

~**~

AN: I thought maybe I'd have Snape here to be trampled over for a short while :P Azara told me that it was probably the funniest part of all, goodness knows why. I had totally forgotten how many chapters this fic will take, but I had a L/J romance idea just squirming to run out of my mind soon!! And no, this isn't L/J because it's only their second year *smiles sweetly* I know I might get myself killed if I DO complete it right to the second or third last chapter because I was strangled over that time… oops! Pointless rambles ^^ anywayz, Ginny :) and I just posted _Even Angels Make Mistakes!_ so please please please!!!!!! Review for us and this story, too! Thankies ^_^


	6. Jealous Sirius

James Potter and The Unogua Board

James Potter and The Unogua Board _Chapter 6: Jealous Sirius___

The rest of the year flew by quickly, and the time came for the second year to choose their new subjects for their third year.

'Any idea, Sirius?' James asked, turning to his friend.

'No,' Sirius said, rather snappily. 'Don't turn to me for questions. Turn to your new friend.'

'If you mean Lily…'

'Of course I mean Lily! Don't bother me with such sissy things!!' Sirius snapped suddenly, walking off with his head held high. James scratched his head in confusion. Sirius has been acting odd lately.

'What got into him? Any idea, Remus?' James asked in puzzlement, turning to his other good friend.

Remus shrugged. 'I'm going for Arithmetic and Muggle Studies. And if you're wondering about Sirius, I vote he's jealous.'

'Jealous! Why?' James asked in surprise. Never had he known Sirius to be jealous, of all people.

'You're with Lily most of the – no, scratch that! It's all the time! Remember how both you and him were once the best of friends? he hates Lily for those reasons, I think,' Remus said logically, turning to face James.

'But why?' came the puzzled reply. Remus sighed.

'He thought Lily stopped you from being friends with him! Lily stole your friendship, as he'd seen it in his eyes. Also, Lily hasn't been on speaking terms with Sirius now, has she? Al she did was keep everything to herself, be as secretive as she can and talks to practically no one but Professor Hart and you,' Remus explained. James laughed.

'Why's he jealous of Lily? She didn't do _anything_ to him!'

Remus shrugged. 'That, James, you must figure out for yourself.'

~**~

'And Sirius is jealous! Can you believe that?' James said, recounting the conversation with Lily. Lily had grown to take James as a friend. Or a sort-of friend, because friends usually trade secrets, and Lily kept hers to herself.

'…'

'Um, you heard me?'

'Why not you talk to him about it?' Lily said, taking out a book from her bag. James's story has ended, and so has the duty of her to pay him the attention.

'Nah! He'll go over that soon enough,' James said dismissively. 'I hope.'

'… Are you a friend, then?' Lily asked slowly. James said nothing but thought pensively for a moment. For the whole year – okay, not the whole year. Ever since Christmas Holidays – he was trying to befriend this new girl, but had lacked company with his best friend.

'Well…' he started slowly.

'Sirius is at the fireplace,' Lily said shortly, turning the page. Over the months, Lily seemed to have understood more about friendship than she last had.

James got up a little hesitantly and walked over to Sirius, who was doing his Transfiguration essay. He plopped down next to his friend and notice that Sirius was writing very fast. Very angry and fast. His quill flew over the parchment, untidily scrawling hard on the parchment and blotting nearly all of his giant words.

'Sirius?' James said rather hesitantly. He had his pride at stake, though only goodness knows what a pride had to do with the twelve-year-old boy when asking his best friend.

'What? I'm really busy now and Lily's over there, in case your glasses have gone wrong,' Sirius scowled darkly. James sighed.

'Look Sirius, I've come to a- a- apologize,' James said. Sirius slammed his quill down angrily, causing nearly all heads turned to him for the attention he had probably wanted.

'For what?' He asked sharply. 'Do you really think I care about you? Huh? That I love you like my brother? Do you really think I'm jealous of that- of that- of that girl? Well you're wrong, James Edward Potter! I'm NOT jealous of anybody here cause I DON'T care!'

'Well I—'

'Do you really care about me? I don't think so, smart-aleck. Do you love me like a brother? Maybe not, bozzo! Are you me??? Are you me???' Sirius demanded in rage. Then, turning to his audience, he barked, 'Find something better to do! You're not a busy-body, are you?'

'Sirius, I care and I—'

'Liar!' Sirius yelled. 'You should at least _think_ about me! That stupid carrot-head over there had your attention!' he jabbes his finger at Lily, still sitting quietly with her book, totally absorbed in it.

'Sirius, I—'

'You barely even talk to me now! What sort of friend are you anyway? What sort of _enemy_ are you??? Even Snape knew how to sneer to me when he meet me, but you simply pretend that I'm invisible!!! If I knoew that you'd turn your back on me someday, I wouldn't even want to _know_ you, James Potter!' Sirius yelled in blind rage.

'Sirius, listen to me!'

'Do ahead. _I _shan't bother,' Sirius said, his anger and rage finally fading into despair, shame and self-pity. He sunk back to his Transfiguration essay sullenly, well ashamed after being able to think sensibly for two minutes.

'No. Listen to me, Sirius,' James said, pulling the parchment away from his blotting quill. 'You ought to know me, after what we'd been through for so long. Just, please, listen to me.'

'Fine,' Sirius said, taking it as his punishment for yelling at him, embarassing him. 'I'll listen to your story, though it couldn't prove more interesting than the havoc I just made.'

'Sirius, I'm still your friend. Always am and always will be, rain or shine. How could you think otherwise? I'm in charge of Lily for the year, so I thought I had better get to know her.

'She needs a friend, just like every single one of the human race. She has the rights to have friends,' James started, before elaborating the long story of Lily's sullen history. Sirius listened quietly, as he had promised to. 'Why don't you give her a chance, Sirius? I'm sure no one really wants to be alone, however much they want it.'

Sirius wasn't one of those type of people that, evern when brough to light, will stay stubborn and keep his toe in his line. He don't quite really belong to the group of tempers and tantrums that lasts forever, too. So James predicted that Sirius is willing to give anyone a second chance.

He did tried to give three chances to Severus Snape once, but he still ended up loathing him.

'Okay. I'll give her a chance,' Sirius said finally.

'But that isn't all,' James said.

'What?! More?! Spare my ears! They're red!!!'

'I think that there's more,' James said. 'I just want to know everything, and so did Bec.'

'Fine, I'll make friends with her, if that's what you want,' Sirius said.

'Believe me, you're not surrendering to some stupid Black Magic practice, Sirius,' James said. 'That's all stupid!'

'Whatever,' Sirius muttered, going a little red when he remembered the time he thought that she was using Black Magic when she really isn't. It's embarassing for a genius to do _that_.

'Lily's just there. I'll finish your essay for you, since you blotted yours,' James said. sirius grinned at him cheerfully before running towards Lily.

'Thanks!' he called. James just shrugged. Things were back to normal.

~**~

'James!' Sirius called.

'What?'

'You're right. She's a little protective at first,' Sirius said, jumping onto the bed. 'She wouldn't say a thing at all except asking whether the both of us made up yet.'

'Believe me now?' James said, a little smugly.

'Had to. She was loenly, I can see. You just try to strike up a conversation with her and you'll have this odd feeling that she wants to, too, but afraid of something,' Sirius said. He was a pretty observant kid.

'She barely speaks to any boy except me,' James said.

'She said something to me just now. "Time will tell in days to come" and I wonder what that meant,' Sirius said in puzzlement.

'Much as I'd like to learn her language, I can't, so I can't translate that for you,' James said.

'I didn't ask you to! I just want its meaning!'

'Well, in her own words, I think that'll mean the same thing. She comes up with odd words at some times, but I think she's pretty interesting,' James said.

Sirius gave him a puzzling look.

'She's different, or didn't you notice it? She's different from the people we know; from the kids in the streets and from the community around us. She's pure different. And that's what made me think her interesting,' James replied.

'I don't believe you,' Sirius said flatly. To think Lily Evans as different struck him as silly as finding that she grows a tentacle on her head.

'You can try sticking around her than running away from her. You avoid her like that lettuc you hate!' James laughed.

'Well!' Sirius funed.

'Don't worry. Know her for a year and you'll see what I mean,' James said gently.

'Why not you just said we find her in the holidays and see the life she live? That is so much easier than lending my ears for you to scream at: a long tale.'

'She doesn't live with Petunia now. unless you want Bec to ask if you'd finished her homework, be my guest,' James said in amusement. He knew of Sirius's fear of homework. Sirius's pale face gave him that satisfaction of smugness.

'Home's the best place ever, so I'll just stay there. North, south, east, west; after all, Home's best,' Sirius said nervously. 'Lalala… home sweet home…'

'Sirius saying poetry a while ago?' Remus said, grinning.

'Sort of,' James said. 'Something about his homework-phobia again.'

~**~

'We're going now, so my part on babysitting you for the year ends here,' James said, when Lily come down, heaving her trunk into the common room.

'You know, I'm gonna miss putting dungbombs on your parchment,' Sirius grinned. He rarely does that now, though.

'…'

'What, still mad at me?'

'… No.'

'Good! Bravo! You actually spoke to me without me forcing you to!' Sirius cheered. 'So you're going to miss me?'

'…'

'I take that as a no, then,' Sirius said, a little hurt. Lily just shrugged.

'Maybe.'

'So where do you and Bec live? Maybe I can visit someday,' James said. sirius stared at him with an expression that clearly screamed 'What?! Are you NUTS??? We might get extra work!!! I'm not in mood to slave yet!' James ignored it.

'…'

'Never mind. We'll owl you later,' James said. 'Bye!'

'G'Bye Lily! Nice knowing you!' Sirius waved.

'… Friends don't say goodbye,' Lily said quietly.

'Huh?' the boys chorused in confusion.

'…'

'One of Lily Evans's policy: never repeat what she always say,' Sirius said, jotting it down on his notebook. James put his index finger at the side of his forehead and turned it around before doing a sort of drill with it. Lily smiled a little.

'I saw that, Potter!' Sirius snapped.

'You were supposed to. That's why I did it before your face!' James said, laughing. 'Hey, Lily smiled! She smiled!' Lily's lip went into the prim line they were immediately.

'…'

'Lily! C'mon, let's go now!' Hart's shrill voice called. Lily turned to go out. Before she climbed out of the portrait hole, she turned to her friends, who were still puzzling over why Lily wiped that smile off her when it made her look sweeter.

'Thank you,' she said, before scurrying off with her cousin.

'I still don't get her,' James sighed.

'Another of Lily Evans's policy: Speak of the un-understandable things,' Sirius said, writing in his notebook. 'So far, I had 136 of her policies, all of them varying.'

'And you got that only in two weeks. That about a month!' James joked.

'You mean a year,' Sirius said.

'C'mon, it's high time for us to go now,' James said, pulling his trunk out. 'The carriage won't wait and I don't fancy living out in the streets until September the first.'

~**~

AN: After sooo long, I finally got this up! Hurrah for me!!!! My friend was really angry when I told her that not many liked this J see, she read the WHOLE thing [it's on paper] and she forced me to write it right to the very last word. She was really angry with me. So angry that she told me "I suggest you put a survey up and see which is your best story. I bet that this James Potter story is the best!!!" That's her, I guess, but I'm not putting up any survey.

I'm quite ready to bet that you folks are probably bored with me by now J people always get bored with me, and it's a sort of fact I hate. I mean, who wants to be a boredom? Anyway, I'm quite tired at the moment and my modem [genius as ever… hah.] is being really ignorant. Ho-hum. And this is NOT the last chapter!!! I have to finish this, even if it means robbing James's school holidays from him!!!!! *evil laugh* Aren't I cruel? Yes, I'm still going to torture you until I finish this story and the whole of _The Marauding Five_. And that might mean one year more before I can really complete everything. Toodles! Review, kay?


	7. The Strange Note

James Potter and The Unogua Board

James Potter and The Unogua Board _Chapter 7: The Strange Note___

'Aah! Home! Time to eat, sleep and eat, sleep all day!!!' James said, waking up and staring out of his room window. 'That's the holiday rule, yep!'

'James? Have you done your homework yet?' a shrill voice called. The twelve year old boy winced at that very hated sentence by all kids.

'Then again, holiday rules always include homework. Some sort of break the school's giving. If they say holiday, mean it!' James grumbled under his breath, getting up to dress.

'James! James! Come play with me!' a young girl cried eagerly, running into the room, slamming the door on James's face, as he was standing behind it because his closet happened to be there.

'Yow!!!!' James yelled, rubbing his slammed face. 'SHIRLEY!!!!'

'Ooops! Come play with me, James!'

'Can't, Shirley. I'm planning only to eat and sleep this holiday, and my top dock – my brain, you monster – sends message to my stomach to tell me that I should eat first,' James said solemnly to his younger sister, still nursing his face. The little girl pouted.

'Momma says you will! After doing a _bit_ of your homework!! You will, you will!' Shirley cried.

'Spoil brat,' was James's reply.

'You will, James Potter, and you will!!!' Shirley cried, stamping her small feet. James stared at his sister for a short while.

'Y'know what, Shirley Potter?'

'I know! You're playing dolls with me cause you're scared of momma!' the girl said eagerly, jumping enthusiasticly.

'Of course not! You remind me of this friend in my school, only that she's not a spoil brat. And you have black hair,' James said, ruffling his sister's shoulder-length hair in a manner she hated. Shirley ignored the hand on her head.

'What? She's like me?' Shirley asked, staring at James quizzically.

'No. She has green eyes like you, though.'

'Who's she? Your new girlfriend? Momma!!! James has a girl—oof!' James had clamped his hand over Shirley's mouth.

'Shut up, Shirley! Trust _me_ to get a green-eyed girlfriend!' James said.

'What???' Shirley screech in demand, 'You saying I'm not pretty???'

In James's mind, he could well say that, along with the remark of "spoil brat" to Shirley Genevieve Potter. But never from his lips. No. Mom will skin him first. Deciding to take the second best option to "You're not pretty", James changed it to something really general: 'I didn't say so, Shirley.'

'I don't care! You're playing dolls with me and that's that!!!' Shirley cried, clutching James's arm firmly so that he won't run off. James groaned.

'Give me a break. Whoever heard of a twelve-year-old genius playing with a five-year-old girl _dolls_?? I'd be humiliated, if the word gets around!' James said, trying to pull his arm off, but careful to not break the bones.

'You'll be first in history!!! C'mon!' Shirley cried, tugging him.

'No.'

'Yes! Yes, yes, yes!'

'No! No, no, no!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!! Yes!'

'No! And that's final, Shirley Potter,' James said firmly, tugging hard at his robes's sleeves and freed itfrom Shirley's grip.

'Hmph!' Shirley pouted, folding her arms – or at least, tried folding them – across her chest. Sensing the urgency of shooing his sister out, James hurriedly did that before she could call for Mrs. Potter, or turn him into a doll himself. He locked the door hurriedly behind him and heaved a sigh of relief.

'Hey! Let me in! James Potter, let me in!!!!' Shirley cried, banging the door hard. James stuck out his tongue and covered his ears, pretending to not to hear her wails and yells.

'MOMMA!!!!! JIMMY WON'T PLAY WITH ME!!!' Shirley yelled.

'JAMES!!!!!!!!' came Mrs. Potter's shrill voice.

'MOM, I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO!!!!!!!!' James yelled in return, knowing that a white lie would help. It did. In a short moment, his mother called for Shirley to help her with the shopping. Shirley went, but not before calling James a few names (like Goggle Goo and Four-Eyed Toad). James heaved another sigh of relief.

Anyway, his sister had just reminded him that he wanted to owl Lily and ask if he could go over. Extra work from Professor Hart will definitely beat playing dolls with five year old girls like Shirley. The fact is, everything beats playing dolls with any girls.

James pulled out a quill and parchment, dipped the quill into the ink bottle (or refill it – it dried out yesterday), went over to the simple wood desk and pulled out a parchment from the desk. He thought for a while before scratching the quill against the yellow parchment's surface.

After scribbling for ten minutes, he re-read what he'd written.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey there! How's life with Bec? Hope you guys are doing well. Listen – or see, whatever you prefer – can I come over someday? I have this doll-crazy maniac sister that wants me to play with her. I need to run away, and I need to run fast. Can I have your address, so I can go over for a few weeks until Shirley's dire thirst of dolls ends? Or better still, for the rest of the holidays, cause I don't think it'll ever end. Which five-year-old don't play those dolls anyway?_

_Thanks!_

_James Potter_

'Oh Carrot!! Where are you?' James sang for his owl. He waited patiently for the owl to come. After five minutes, James started hunting for his owl in his room, feeling that the stupid bird probably slept again, since it was already morning.

'Carrot!' James said at last, pulling the owl from the roof above his window. The sleeping owl woke up and gave its owner a welcoming and questioning look. Why had James woke him up so early?

'Here, bring this to Lily Evans,' James said, handing Carrot the envelope, the letter sealed in it.

'Hoot?' Carrot asked blankly. He didn't know of any "Lily Evans".

'That red head girl with green eyes that always hang around me and Sirius,' James said. Giving his master a knowing nod, Carrot flew off into the sky and James was half wondering if he should trust his owl. After all, no one knows where Lily lived.

An owl is an owl, and they'll eventually find the place whether rain or shine, so there's no point of me worrying about Carrot losing his way, James said to himself.

~**~

A week went by and Carrot the Owl still hadn't returned from his trip to Lily's. sirius had owled James a couple of times, using the family owl because his owl – Joker – hadn't returned from _his_ errand to Lily's place.

Carrot returned, on the eighth day, looking tired and exhausted, and the letter still tied onto his left leg with a simple but firm knot. James's tidy writing addressing to Lily told James that his letter hadn't reached its recipent.

'Why? What happened?' James asked in surprise, when Carrot flew in energeticly.

'Hoot!' Carrot cried, flying around the room in circles.

'What, you couldn't find her? Shame on you!!!' James said. carrot bit his finger. 'Ow! Anyway, why couldn't you find her? You're an owl, Carrot!'

Carrot bit his finger again. It flew around the room and landed on the table. Then it flew around the room and fell onto the table again. James stared at it in puzzlement.

'Sheesh! I can never understand you,' James muttered. 'Thanks for the effort anyway, and throw that into the bin.'

Carrot tugged tightly at the letter.

'Oops! Sorry, I forgot. Here, why not you go to mom for some water? I wasn't expecting you-' James said, as Sirius's owl flew in '-yet. What do _you_ want, Joker?'

Carrot flew off, glad that the letter was left with James. James threw it into the nearby bin and tore the letter from Joker. It read:

_Hey james!_

_Joker just came to me and can you believe it? Bet you can't. Well, I'll tell you, then._

_I thought my letter wasn't sent, cause the envelope I addressed to Lily was still there, as if untouched. Probably Carrot should be in your place sometime soon. I suggest you open it and tell me what's written in it. After that, turn this letter over._

_Sirius_

James decided to heed Sirius's intructions. He picked up the letter he threw from the rubbish bin and turned the envelope over to open it. To his surprise, the seal was taped neatly, and James tore it open hastily. When he mailed, he used glue.

Two folded parchments fell out. One was his original letter to Lily. The other one was in a small and neat handwriting. It seemed more of a note than a letter, though, because it was very short, written in beautiful cursive letters in purple ink. The note read:

_Help Lily_

_Add: 15, Owl Street_

_Mag Cross_

_London Outskirts_

Puzzled, James turned Sirius's letter over. It read:

_Did you get one that said something like "Help Lily" and an address in purple, cusive letters? So what d'you think of it? I'm coming voer and will be at your place in ten minutes._

'James! Sirius's here!' James's mother called from below.

'No time to chat, Mrs. Potter. And no, I'm not here to play dolls with you, Shirley!' Sirius yelled, running straight for James's room, broom in hand. He banged the door open and the door slammed into James's face again, this time nearly cracking his glasses.

'Oops!' Sirius said sheepishly, helping his friend up.

'Thanks a lot, Black.'

'…'

'Black… Sirius!! Sirius, what does this mean? And this isn't Lily's handwriting, nor Bec's!' James said, waving the note. Sirius stared at him oddly before deciding that James is fine enough. Besides, he managed to survive after his head collided with the Bludger with no brain injuries or physical.

'I'm not very sure, that's why I came here to ask you about it. I thought that Joker must've lost his way, trying to find Lily, but the letter's answer in a weird way. She's not a sort of selfish one, is she? I mean, the envelope costs only a few cents!' Sirius said.

'No, I don't think so. If I hadn't opened your letter, I would've thrown it! Well, not that I hadn't thrown it, but I hadn't burnt it, and that's good enough,' James said.

'I wanted to throw it, too, but Joker forced me to read it,' Sirius said, showing James a bruised finger Joker must've bitten to force his master to read the letter.

'Pity. So whaddyou reckon? Investigate?' James asked.

'You betcha! We have the address already!' Sirius said, holding out his broomstick and the note. James pulled for his in his closet, pocketed his wand and the note before the two shot off into the sky through James's window.

'Your mom wouldn't mind right, to pay for the glass bill?' Sirius said, staring back at James's broken window.

'No. Last thing I broke was the sliding door. She'll be thankful,' James said.

'Where's Mag Cross?' Sirius asked, when the boys saw the large city of London.

'Well, we'll just take the Knight Bust, I guess,' James said, landing. He stuck out his wand hand in the empty drive.

Bang! A violently purple bus came to sight and the boys hopped onto it, paying their fees.

'To Mag Cross, please,' James said.

'Aye,' the driver replied gruffly. And after an hour or so, the bus reappeared at Mag Cross. James and Sirius got down thankfully and began their hunt for 15, Owl Street, the place where Lily was supposed to live.

'Flamingo Drive,' Sirius said, reading the old-fashioned and battered sign board. 'Peacock Alley. Parrot Pave. Owl Street. There!'

The boys hopped onto their brooms again and flew to the direction where the sign board pointed them to. Finally, they came to a sign where an owl stood, holding up the letters that form the word "Owl Street" in large, old letters.

'Yes, right place. It should be easy to find the house now,' James said in gladness.

'Yeah, c'mon! I wanna see how Prof. Hart's house look like!' Sirius said eagerly. James said nothing, but went to the edge of the windy hill. His jaw fell, when he saw what was before him.

'S- Sirius! Come here!! Look at all these _mansions_!' James exclaimed, when he found his voice.

'Mansion?'

'Yes! These are awfully rich people!' James gaped.

'Wow…'

'Forget this,' James said, pulling Sirius away. 'House number 15, 15, 15, 15… Here!'

James stopped before a huge mansion, made to look like a large, tropical rainforest, with its tall, green trees, the birds's chirrups, crickets's song, the rushing song of the waterfall and large flowers. Sirius's jaw fell in response.

'She don't even have to work anymore, with a house this big!' Sirius choked.

'HELLO!!! LILY, YOU IN THERE?' James yelled at the top of his lungs. Sirius groaned.

'They can't hear us! Let's just fly in,' Sirius suggested impatiently.

'F- fly in?'

'Yeah! We're invited, remember?'

'… I can't be too sure, though.'

'Scaredy cat,' Sirius huffed, flying over the towering wood-gate. 'Oof!' Sirius backed off hurriedly.

'Hey Sirius, you okay?' James called.

'There's something here. Best just smash open that door,' Sirius muttered, clutching his bruised nose.

'Yes?' Hart's voice came.

'Bec! Hey, Bec! James and Sirius here! Open the door!' James called. The door swung open automatically.

'Nice. I wonder what spell that is,' Sirius said in awe. 'Then mom can stop begging me to open our door for visitors.'

'It's not a spell. It's a muggle device the mistress insisted on having, since little miss is a muggle born!' a squeaky voice said.

'Hey, for a house-elf, you speak pretty good English,' James said.

'Thank you. mistress taught me. My name is Tibby and I'm a house-elf, as you'd guess,' Tibby said, bowing low. 'Welcome in, please.'

'Thanks!' Sirius said.

'Miss didn't say she'll be having company. Nor mistress,' Tibby said.

'But we're invited! Or sort of. Can we see Lily?' James asked.

'Miss is not well,' Tibby said, shaking her seemingly large head.

'What's with her?'

'I don't know. Perhaps mistress can tell something' Tibby said, bringing them into the waiting room, where Hart sat, grading some papers. She grinned at them warmly.

'Thanks, Tibby. So, which wind brought you boys here? Or rather, how did you know I live here?' Bec asked.

'Address. Nice place here, Professor,' Sirius said in admiration, staring at a lamp. 'Must've cost a fortune.'

'My late mother's. And who gave you the address?'

'Lily.'

'Lily?' Hart said, frowning a little. 'She's not even well enough to get up, let alone write!'

'Really? Well, this letter we received this morning…' James said, taking the short letter out. Hart studied it carefully.

'That's not Lily's writing,' she said.

'Yeah, James said so to me, too. But it seems as if something important happened and I don't feel like missing out,' Sirius said.

'Lily's been sick ever since we returned from Hogwarts,' Hart said worriedly. 'And doctors don't help, nor the medics.

'How come?' James asked curiously.

'I'm not sure myself,' Hart sighed. 'I love Lily like my sister, and I think she does, too. But she just wouldn't tell me – or couldn't, in this case – what is wrong with her.'

'Can we see her?'

'I guess you can. It doesn't seem contagious to me, or I'll be in bed by now,' Hart said, smiling weakly. 'Come, let me take you there.'

Hart kept her work neatly in her leather bag before bringing them up the spiral stairs and into the first door on the right. She opened the door and the boys stared at the room.

It was dark blue, like the night sky, with bits of stars sprinkled all around it beautifully, decorating the whole room. In a corner, James recognized, was Lily's Unogua Board's box. After that came a whole set of bookcase, the books stacked neatly. The books were mainly on Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

'Lily decorated this herself. When I ask her why, she said it's because she feels more at peace with the stars. And the stars are all in the right position too, wonderful thing. I don't know how she did it, but I think it's brilliant of her,' Hart said quietly, shifting her gaze to the small lump on the bed.

'Really? Hmm… let's see… Canis, canis, canis… aha!!! Sirius!' Sirius said, pointing triumphantly at a bright blue star. 'Look, James! I'm there! I'm there!!! On Lily's wall!'

'Sirius…' James said warningly.

'Hehe, sorry!'

'Lily, are you better?' Hart asked gently. Lily sat up, with difficulty, and coughed badly.

'I'm… fine, Bec. Don't worry 'bout me,' Lily muttered in a hoarse voice. Like a sore throat, James recollected. She coughed again.

'Liar. James and Sirius came over to visit you,' her cousin replied.

'How did _they _know?' The boys felt offended. Lily was saying it as if she didn't want them there, and that isn't really ncie.

'Someone told them the address,' Hart said.

'You okay?' James asked.

'I look healthy, don't I?' Lily retorted. She coughed again.

'Y'know, the God will cut your tongue if you lie any longer,' Sirius said. 'That's what Gran always say. Gramp always says that you'll die a horrid death if you tell lie. But my tongue isn't chopped yet, and I haven't died yet, so I guess they're just lying themselves.'

'Well I'm fine,' Lily said stubbornly. She coughed even harder.

'Lily… Lily, that's blood!' James, Hart and Sirius gasped as they noticed the dark red liquid dripping between her fingers that covered her mouth.

~**~

AN: Ta-da!!!! I wonder if this is a cliffhanger because I'm not really that good at making cliffhangers :P but I don't think bothers you much, right? I know "Carrot" is really common for a nickname for Lily [yep. News of the day] but when I sang "Carrots and Lettuces with Seaweed and Chocolate goes to Seaweed and Lettuces!", my friend rolled over with laughter. She asked what made me sing such a song like that, and I answered, "Carrots and Lettuces means Lily with green eyes. Seaweed and Chocolate means James with brown eyes. That makes sense, doesn't it? And Harry is Seaweed and Lettuces."

I'm funny? Yeah. I guess I'm insanely funny, because of my mind's weird arrangements. When I _try_ to be funny, it's horrid. When I try to be serious, it's funny. Really, are you all mocking me??? I know I can't write much humour and I have no taste for horror, which is really self-explainatory :) anyway, whilst I still ponder on the seventh chapter of The Marauding Five (TMF) [loads of things to sort up… I'll explain in that 7th chapter…], I thought maybe I should try finishing this fast so I get to let one story off my hands ^_^ it's nearing the end! Only 5 more chapters! Hurrah! Review, please?


	8. The Puzzle

James Potter and The Unogua Board

James Potter and The Unogua Board _Chapter 8: The Puzzle___

'I'm fine, I tell you already,' Lily coughed, the red blood still flowing from the corners of her mouth. She lay back in bed.

'Lily, I demand you tell me what's wrong!' Bec said sharply.

'T- the b- board,' Lily said weakly, still coughing uncontrollably. Sirius's attempt to make her happy by pulling faces made her gasp and coughed even more.

'What board?'

'M- mother…'

'What has your mother got to do with this? Lily, face the fact!!!' Hart said.

'U- Unogua…'

'What?!' Sirius said.

'Aunt Mie…' Lily whispered, before dropping in exhaustation.

'Lily!' Bec cried, fanning her younger cousin with her hand in fright.

'The said the board, her mom, Unogua and your mom. What does it mean?' James asked in puzzlement.

'Maybe she wants us to use the Unogua, get her mom or Professor Hart's mom,' Sirius suggested.

'Yeah. But who dared to play, pardon, I mean use _that_ without Lily's supervision?' Bec said, shivering a little. The three of them exchanged glances. No one dared touch the board, after Lily said that it'll "Cost a life; cursed for life" will be the price of the game. So much for the game. Bec used it once, but that too was with Lily summoning her mother. Besides, the spirit was Bec's _mother_, so it is definitely impossible if Mie Hart wants to kill her own daughter in her own will. And Lily had once said that if an evil spirit is summoned, it mightn't go off like a cuddly kitty.

'Uh…' Sirius stammered.

'None of us could,' James gulped. 'Besides, I'm still afraid, in case I get an evil spirit. I played a number of pranks.'

'Um…' Bec said undecidedly. Something clicked in James's mind when he heard Lily's window being rapped by a sparrow.

'Owl post!! I get it! It's owl post! The letter! The letter we sent to Lily!' James cried so suddenly that both Bec and Sirius jumped out of their skins. 'The letter… it was replied…' James fumbled around his pockets for the letter with Bec's address in an unknown handwriting. Finding it, he triumphantly pulled it out.

'Oh, and we don't even know who this person it,' Sirius said sarcastically. 'Like you'd said earlier, Potter, it's not Lily's not Professor Hart's handwriting! It must be someone's! Your house-elf know how to write, Professor?' Sirius said, turning to Bec.

'Does she even _look_ like she can write? House-elves don't write and that's a fact well known to everyone. Their fingers are too knobbly and long to even grip a – what do the muggles call it? – a marker pen or something!' James chided. He paused and gave it a thought. 'Maybe they can write, but it wouldn't be this nice! Probably just chicken scratching like yours, Sirius.'

'Very well said,' Sirius muttered. 'I am chicken scratching???'

'Right, so do you think…?' Bec said, leaving her sentence hung.

'I think a spirit must have sent that. Probably someone really close to the both of you. Lily's mother or yours. So it looks like we don't have to use the Unogua now – thank goodness!!!!! No life given or taken!. Have you got an owl, Bec?' James said.

'Who hasn't?' Bec replied. 'Crisium!!! Come here!'

A huge barn owl flew into Lily's room and landed on Bec's shoulder nimbly. The owl stared at them solemnly.

'What do we do now?' Bec said, quite unsure of the next step.

'Er… let's try this,' James said, pulling a parchment from the table and a quill. He filled in the ink and wrote:

_Dear Lily,_

_What's wrong with you?_

_James_

'Huh? That's what you call a _letter_?' Sirius said blankly. James ignored his friend and inserted the letter into an envelope and sealed it.

'Crisium has to send this to Lily.'

'You heard that, Crisium,' Bec said, giving her owl a nod to approve it of going. The owl took the letter in its beak and flew around the room for quite some time, before landing at a space next to Lily. after a while, he flew back to Bec.

'Read what it says!' James urged. Still feeling stupid, Bec opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment. In the same cursive writing as the note James and Sirius had received, the letter read:

_Help Lily. she is in trouble. He is after her. They are here._

'What in the name of Merlin does this mean?' Bec exclaimed.

'Lily once said that in the Astral world (or Spiritual world, whatever) "He" is known as Hades – or something similar. I can't bother remembering, can I? – but I couldn't figure out who "they" are,' James said proudly, his pride mainly because of the fact that he got something out from Lily, unlike her cousin.

'So this means that this Hades-idiot is after her soul? Whatever for? I mean, he could take Snape's soul, for all I care!' Sirius said. 'Lily's way better than the Slytherins!'

'Let's see…' (James ignored Sirius) 'Lily's mother always asked him for help – I remember – because she feels she owes Lily something. And maybe this Hades is here to claim his trouble? Right? Or not?' James said in puzzlement. 'But anyway… let's just write and see what happens.'

_Dear whomever it may concern_ (he wrote)

_May we know who you are, please? I'm James Potter, Lily's friend. How can we help Lily?_

_James_

It was in just a couple of minutes when the reply came to him.

_James,_

_I am glad you are Lily's friend. I am Jie. Help Lily. The only way is to know her. Send an empty box._

_Jie_

'What?! That's simply ridiculously ridiculous! No one knows Lily! I mean, we know her, but not the way Jie meant, I think. No, this is not happening!!!' Sirius exclaimed.

'Don't be stupid!' James chided. 'You're not going to die, moron!'

'I'm not a moron!' Sirius snapped. 'I came for holiday, not some silly game!'

'Sirius! We're in the presence of our host!' James gasped in whispers.

'Oops!'

'Aunt Jie… it's Lily's late mother,' Bec murmured. 'She's here, I guess.'

'Relax! About the knowing Lily thing, we'd probably make it between the three of us!' James said. 'We just need to piece things, right? Besides, we're quite close to her.'

'You know what, Potter?' Bec said, playfully patting James's mop of hair. 'I'm jealous of you. You know Lily more than I do now. And maybe you'd like to appoint yourself as her future husband?'

Sirius coughed. 'Pardon me? You want _him_ as your sort-of brother in law???'

'Not really. I was only kidding.'

'Whatever. C'mon, let's just try it first!' James said, getting decidingly annoyed at where the conversation was turning, even in its friendly manner.

'Hang on. I have her "policy book" with me. Better get it ready first,' Sirius said, taking out his notebook.

'Send an empty box?' Bec frowned. 'I don't know if there's anything empty in this place, but it's worth a find.'

They hunted around for a box and finally finding one in Lily's cupboard shelf, the tied it to Crisium. Crisium flew straight to Lily without much hesitation and came back almost instantly. Bec unloaded the box.

'Seems that it's filled up,' Bec said, jingling it.

'Open it up!' Sirius said impatiently. Bec opened it, and gaped at its contents. There were at least a million – or billion or trillion – big jigsaw puzzle pieces in there, all scrambled up and coloured beautifully in classic colours.

'Merlin's magic! What are we supposed to do?' James exclaimed.

'Huh? You talking to me?' Sirius said dumbly.

'I think we'll hav eto just fix this puzzles. Isn't that what jigsaw puzzles are for? To be fixed?' Bec said, frowning a little. She picked up a piece. 'Look, this looks like a piece from Petunia's dress.' It was coloured in vivid acid green.

'Ugh!' Sirius said, making a face. 'She must be one of those girls who's colour blind or whose fashion taste is as bad as Snape's hair!' James sniggered.

'The only thing worse than Snape's hair is Snape himself,' James said. 'Anyway, where do we start?'

'Fix them?'

'Yes, of course, but HOW?'

'Fix them!' Sirius repeated.

'The question, Sirius Black, is how.'

'We piece them up,' Bec said. 'I know a bit of Lily's life, you know a bit, and he' – Bec stared at Sirius rather unconvincingly – 'Probably knew a bit of her life, though I'm sure it's a big no.'

'Yes, I feel so very honoured about knowing so very little about fraülein Evans,' Sirius said sarcastically.

'And I feel like I'm in a storybook. I've never encountered anything like this before,' James said.

'Because, kid, you're only twelve,' Bec said wisely in a I-know-everything-you-don't voice. 'Wait until you're at my age.

'How old are you?'

'What do you think?'

'30?'

'Yeah, I'm a grandmother,' Bec said sarcastically. 'I'm only 23.' She began fixing a picture of an ugly girl taking a chocolate bar from what looked like a younger version of Lily. if it weren't for the hair colour, James would've thought it was his sister Shirley in there. The resemblance was almost uncanny.

'Uh, I guess I'll do the part where Lily was shunned from her school friends, then,' James said blankly, racking his head for some idea on how to start. Thena gain, he'll just have to imagine them since he didn't know how they look like.

'What's this?' Sirius asked curiously, looking at the neatly stacked boes on the high shelf. Jigsaws can wait.

'That's Lily's. she wouldn't let anyone see – Sirius, what are you doing?!' Bec cried. Sirius had climbed up the desk and taken all the boxes down.

'Ssh! What's all these?' Sirius asked, opening the first box. Two boards lay in there with two other coins. One was a six-point-star and the other an eight-point-star.

'It's Dosta and Tresna!' James exclaimed.

'Boring. Next one…' The next one contained several albums of photos. Sirius opened them eagerly and the three of them leaned over to look. The pictures were made to move so that they tell a sort of silent story.

The first picture showed of a board. The Ouija board and a small pack of kindergarten kids gathering excitedly around it. Among them was an eager looking, flushed-faced Lily Evans. James saw how Lily worked the "fake" spirit and then the "real" one, with her Unogua at home.

The next "movie" showed Lily again. This time, a thin, blonde, sour-looking girl stoo behind her, menacingly pulling her hair tightly. Lily bit her lips tightly and refrained from sticking her tongue out at her sister.

The page flipped automatically, and a younger version of Rebecca Hart stood, trying to befriend Lily. When Lily haughtily turn away from her cousin's offer of friendship, Bec left the picture with a sigh. A boy entered in her place. He turned the water on Lily and drenched her from head to toe. Lily forcingly stopped herself from slapping him and the boy began taunting her (though no words come out of the moving pictures). The young girl clenched her tiny fists, mumbling words to herself to calm down. Finally he tied Lily to a nearby railtrack. Unable to control her anger any longer, Lily's witching powers took over her, punishing him by whacking him hard on his shins with a nearby twig. Bec came back to the scene, face white with shock when she saw Lily desperately freeing herself.

'That was when she finally listened to me. A bit. The boy must be a rodent! I'd never seen such cheek!' Bec scowled, fuming with rage.

'Must we really look into these?' James said uncomfortably. His mom has always said that it's rude to look at people's things without permission and personal photos does fall into such category.

'You want to fix that puzzle, right?' Sirius said, flipping the page over.

This time, it showed of Lily's parents's death. They were shot, and by the time they were rushed to the hospital, they were dead. Lily was staring stonily at everything, and Petunia was gaping wordlessly in shock before wailing and throwing tantrums in the hospital.

The page turned again. An elderly woman with a sour face like Petunia's (probably Lily's Aunt Kie, James said to himself) was taking care of the two orphans. Petunia was yelling for attention and messed the place. Lily was sitting stonily at the corner, playing her unogua.

'I really think this isn't right,' James said in a sick voice.

'Me too,' Bec agreed.

'You two aren't fun at all! C'mon! This'll be interesting!' Sirius said.

'You heard me, Sirius, and unless you want extra work, try me,' Bec warned, adopting her Professor voice. Sirius gulped. He kept the album back in place and turned to the third box. Inside, a card was placed in isolation, covered with pressed flowers and scented roses. Curious, Sirius opened it.

'It's Aunt Jie and Uncle John!' Bec exclaimed. 'Let's leave that alone.'

James opened the fourth box. In it were little shells of all shapes and sizes. Colourful beads scattered messily all over. A few paper cranes and some paper stars lay unarranged.

'Nope, nothing important here,' James said. bec turned to the fifth box. In it was various of books on Astronomy, both muggle and wizard type.

'She's obssessed with these,' Bec muttered. The three peered into the sixth and last box.

'Anyone wanna guess what's in there?' Sirius asked.

'No. best is just open it,' James said. they lifted the id and unearthed numerous books, all labeled with Lily's name.

'Her diaries! She'd be mad!' Bex exclaimed.

'It'll be nice to know what's in it,' Sirius said eagerly.

'Sirius, I suggest we leave that alone,' James said.

'It'll be interesting! After all that she'd gone through!' Sirius insisted.

'No! A diary is a personal thing, Sirius. It's enough we'd messed with the others,' James said firmly, closing the lid before Sirius could get one out. He whined.

'Watch it, Black. You'll get a detention. Either from me or the spirits,' Bec warned.

'Fine. You win,' Sirius said sulkily, turning to the millions of jigsaw pieces.

'There, I've finished a part on Lily in the birthday party,' Bec said, beaming at the small picture. She took out her wand and waved it over it picture, 'Stia!'

The jigsaw puzzles stuck firmly together and laid itself on the wall.

'This is hard… Hey Sirius, mind swapping?' James asked.

'Okay,' Sirius said as he and James exchanged places. James set to work on the one Sirius was working on. It looked like a sort of attic.

'I wonder though, why'd that boy come out of nowhere and bully Lily for no reason,' Bec said after some time. She was working on the picture where the blonde boy was teasing Lily.

'He's an idiot,' Sirius said. That was always his first comment on people who bully others for no apparent reason.

'You were one before, then,' James laughed, fixing his picture.

'Whatever.'

~**~

'Dinner ready, mistress,' Tibby said, entering Lily's room. Five finished pictures were standing against the wall. One on Lily finding the Unogua, another in a birthday party, another when the boy was teasing her, another when her friends in Epetons discovered the Unogua practise and a scence where the excited three-year-olds were playing the "Spirit of the coin" or "Ouija".

'It's getting late now. Why don't you boys stay over?' Bec suggested.

'That's if mom lets me,' they replied at once.

'Tibby?'

'Yes, mistress?'

'Can you send a message to Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black concerning James and Sirius?' Bec said.

'Yes, mistress,' Tibby said, leaving at once.

'Come, I suggest we eat and camp in Lily's room,' Bec said tiredly, magicking three squishy sleeping bags for them. She waved her wand again and dinner appeared before them.

'Now you remind me that I'm starving,' Sirius said hungrily, quickly wolfing down a chicken.

~**~

AN: ta-da!!!!! I'd finished!!!!! And this took soooo long! *sigh* but I guess it'll be okay, since not many people like this one :) I don't like it that much, but Azaira likes it [she's my friend who pre-read this story but she never fixed my mistakes!] and she sorta got mad when she knew not many did :P anywayz, please review for me!!! And I might get the next one out the same time as I get the next chapter of _The Marauding Five – Year Five_ out, if not earlier. If you want to read something, maybe you can check out the co-written story by me and Ginny :) cause we're almost finished!!!! Bye bye!!! Review for me, please!!! Pretty pretty please!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, Rebecca Hart, Tibby, the boxes and its contents, Crisium the Owl and whatever else you don't recognise as J.K.Rowling's. So there.


	9. Between Life and Death

James Potter and The Unogua Board ****

James Potter and The Unogua Board

__

Chapter 9: Between Life and Death

'How much did Lily go through anyway? We'd done twelve and there seem to be tons left!' Sirius complained, working on yet another jigsaw puzzle.

'Relax! We have all summer!' James said. 'It's only the third week, Sirius.'

'We stayed here for one weekend all we'd done is only twelve!' Sirius protested.

'Who's the one who kept trying to run off, peek into Lily's diary or tried to ransack the room?' Bec said, eyeing Sirius accusingly. Sirius grinned nervously.

'Whatever. Hey, who remembered how that boy looked like?' James asked. He was working on one where Lily was pulling a face at him.

'Uh, I think he's blonde,' Bec said. 'Mean face, blue shirt.'

'Okay. Why are there so many yellow everywhere?' James said, looking at the pile of yellow.

'Petunia's blonde, too.'

'Oh. Yeah. Blue… blue… blue…'

'Sounds like Malfoy,' Sirius giggled. 'Blonde hair, mean face…'

'Come to think of it, he is like Malfoy!' Bec said, looking at James's nearly finished picture.

'Let's face it: When will that Slytherin even dress like a muggle???' James asked. 'He hates muggle-born, remember?'

'Right. This is the fourteenth puzzle we'd completed,' Sirius said, sticking his.

'Odd. I don't remember Lily at Aunt Kie's wedding,' Hart said, looking at the picture Sirius had just completed.

'Probably you never see her,' James said carelessly.

'But her parents told me that she's sick! And look, she's standing next to me!'

'Part of her memory. I don't care,' Sirius said.

'D'you fix this correctly?' James asked.

'Dunno. Just grab everything I can that I thought should fit.'

'Sirius! This is wrong!!!' Hart cried, taking out the pieces that fixed into Lily. She then replaced them with the cornflower blue pieces that were gathered in a corner next to her. They fitted perfectly. 'Stia!'

'Oops. Hehehe,' Sirius grinned sheepishly. Hart frowned and James scowled.

'If you keep doing mistakes, we'll all be in trouble!" she said severely.

'Okay, okay! I'll try my best to NOT do any mistakes,' Sirius said, taking a piece. 'Let's see… her parent's death. That's my next one! Go Sirius!!!!!!!'

'So long as you don't turn the fun into a candy bar, we'll be quite safe,' James said, doing his when Lily was talking to the stuffed bear.

They worked in silence for the next fifteen minutes. James had an odd feeling that someone was watching him from behind. His hand started to sweat profusely, at the pressure of knowing someone was watching him. Finally, he swung his body around to see who his observer was.

No one.

'What's wrong?' Sirius asked.

'Uh, nothing,' James said. If he said someone was watching him, the – Bec and Sirius – would think he's insane. There's obviously no one else in the room besides them, and Lily was still unconscious.

'Get on. If we keep as quiet we'd probably finish all of these in no time,' Bec said, gesturing tiredly at the jigsaw puzzles.

'Okay.' But James can still feel the piercing stare of the invisible eyes.

~**~

'35th!' Bec said wearily, fixing the last piece of her current jigsaw puzzle. It was ten in the night and the trio were still fixing the puzzles.

'That makes… the forty-eighth one,' James said tiredly, doing a few mental calculations.

'And there's still tons!!!' Sirius wailed, pointing at the box.

'We'll do until twelve today. The earlier Lily is cured, the better,' Bec sighed.

'I'm feeling sleepy,' Sirius yawned.

'So are me. What, you think we're noctural animals – er, I mean, humans? We need sleep, too,' James said patiently to Sirius.

'Why don't you two just do to bed? I'll manage it myself,' Bec said. Sirius got up thankfully.

'Bye Sirius. G'night!' James said as Sirius yawned before stumbling off. He banged into the door, muttered something about dark arts and went on his way.

'Aren't you going?'

'No, I'm helping you.'

'Thanks.'

'No need to. She's my friend and I'm just doing her a small favour,' James shrugged. 'There, another one finished.'

'There isn't much left, so this'll probably be the last. I hope. There're fifty altogether,' Bec said, pointing at the one Sirius abandoned for bed.

'There're only fifty?'

'No. these are just a few from the millions she hid. There's no way fifty could be just all. She went through a lot but I'm guessing that these are the few that she speak of,' Bec replied, scanning the pieces for a missing piece.

'Bec?'

'Yes?'

'Can I ask you a question – or maybe a few – about Lily?'

'Shoot them.'

'Okay, why is this wedding picture in Lily's memory? She didn't even attend it,' James said, pointing at one.

'I don't know,' Bec replied, thinking pensively.

'Why didn't she stand up for herself when she's bullied? I mean, Petunia and that blonde kid were pretty mean.'

'I don't know that either. She isn't close to me. Always distant and talk only once in a while. It's tempting to find out about her. I'd dearly love to open one of her diaries, but I can't. she trust me and I want to keep that trust,' Bec said absent-mindedly. James nodded understandingly.

'I know. She has this air around her that simply begs you to listen to her. That she desperately needs help. But all I can come up with is that she needs a friend. One that she can trust, she can believe, she can pour out to and one that wouldn't betray. I want to be that friend,' James said. 'Haven't much idea on how one will be, without a friend. I mean, I can't live without my sister's constant annoyance! I bet she feel pretty lost.

'Lily's wise, for someone of her age. She could bottle up emotions and pretend that things don't happen. Those things she said to me were experiences. _Her_ experiences. Her knowledge from what she had gathered.

'Unfortunately for her, she experienced everything but happiness. She may have, probably, but they would have drowned in her sea of emotions, I think. Bitter memories, anger, sadness can't be kept bottled up forever. To her, present is all that counts,' James said knowledgebly.

'You seem to be making a pretty good conclusion, from what you'd said,' Bec said, laughing a little. James's solemness was funny to see, especially when he's only twelve, nearly thirteen.

'I had the answer to why she is closed up now. She doesn't wants to be hurt. She was hurt many a times already. She's learning from bitter memories. She must have realized these days that loneliness isn't the only choice for her. That's why she opened a little to me,' James added.

'Good answer, James. And an acceptable theory, too. Now, if you could have given me an answer as good as this for my DADA essays, I'd be very delighted to award some points,' Bec said, winking. James rolled his eyes.

'Sorry, but I don't see red imps everyday,' James said. 'Else, I'd be fried by now.'

'Where's this piece?' Bec asked suddenly, looking around for the last piece to finish the jigsaw.

'You don't mean it's not in there?' James said, pointing at the box. Bec shook it.

'It's empty! Oh, dear, we can't finish this!' Bec moaned.

'Relax! Lily once said, "Things might take a turn. Unfortunately for me, I was born on Saturn's day, under the Charon moon, thus is why my things will never take a turn,"' James quoted.

'What Saturn, what Charon? Just look for it!' Bec said franticly.

'It's not at my place.'

'Get up and let me check! Without this, Lily might be gone before we know it!!'

At this, James hurried to Lily. He sighed in relief when he found out that she's still breathing rhythmicly.

'I'll ask Sirius, in case he took it by accident,' James said, running straight to the guest's room. Sirius was sleeping peacefully, snoring a little. James shook him gently.

'Wha?' Sirius mumbled, stirring a little. 'Whaddya want?'

'Did you see a puzzle piece?' James asked urgently.

'Hah?'

'What happened to- oh, let me check your pockets!' James said impatiently. Reluctantly, Sirius pulled his pockets out and a small piece of jigsaw fell onto the marble floor.

'Sirius, you idiot, why did you take it?' James cried happily. He didn't wait for the answer and ran straight up, where Bec was still searching franticly for the last piece. She was looking very red and very flustered.

'Has he got it?' Bec asked.

'Yeah, here,' James said, fixing the last piece. 'Now what?'

'Arrange them in order?' Bec suggested idly.

'Maybe. Wait, let's ask,' James said, pulling a parchment out.

__

Dear Aunt Jie,

We'd fixed the puzzle. What do we do now?

James

'Crisium! Crisium! Crisium, come here!' Bec called quietly. No owl came.

'What happened to it?' James asked curiously.

'Probably sleeping, lazy thing. Cephes!' Bec hissed. A small screech owl swooped down almost immediately and landed on Bec's should, pecking her mistress fondly.

'You have two owls?'

'Just in case. One is noctural, the other is now. Listen, Cephes, send this to Aunt Jie today. Now. Get me?' Bec said to Cephes. It gave an assuring hoot, clutched the letter tightly and flew off thought the window. Just when James was wondering if the owl had lost its mind, Cephes flew back in and landed on Lily's shoulder, a sheepish look on its face. It them flew back to Hart.

'Let's see…

__

Dear James,

Thank you for fixing the puzzle. Rebecca, you too. I'm ever so grateful to the both of you. Now you'll have to arrange those pictures, but do be quick! I can't stop him much longer!

Jie'

'Stop who? Don't tell me they're already here?' James said incredously.

'That should be it, I think,' Bec said pensively.

'Then what are we waiting for? Hurry up!'

'A slight problem, Potter. There're fifty different pictures here. I can only name a few,' Bec said slowly, 'to properly understand the answer is to look into Lily's belongings.'

'Oh. So what do we do now?' James said.

'We have to decide. Should we meddle with Lily's personal belongings, save her and get yelled at or should we just try our best to interpret all this, let her life stand between the line and trusted by Lily? There's only two choices left and I don't fancy either,' Bec said with a troubled look on her face.

'Neither of them's good! The second, however good it may seem, is rather risky,' James said distastefully.

'We have to make up our mind. To look or not to look?' Bec insisted.

'Argh!!! Just don't look, then!' James cried in panic.

'Hey, hang on, there's a PostScript down here…' Bec said, turning the letter. 'It says "He'll be here at 0000 hour. Should we be late, Lily will leave."'

The two gulped.

'The fast we finish this, the better,' James swallowed nervously.

~**~

AN: Phew. I finally finished this. Don't bother asking me if Lily's going to die or are James and Bec ever going to get things done in time because I won't answer that :) you know I won't, anyway. And you'll have to excuse my grammar and spellings in here, because I typed this out in a rush, kay? Please? Thanks!! And please review for me!

Disclaimer: You very well know what I'll be saying, but I own what I own and JKR owns what she own.

__

Lime Green Combat Boots: I did leave you hanging [sorry], but I want you to know that I never get to sleep at night at all, because I have too many things to worry about ^^;; and you thought I sleep? Well, I was worrying how I'll ever face datelines of net year's work, if I couldn't even finish what I like best in time.

ra3212: I'm not planning to stop and I can't guarantee that Lily'll be okay ^_^

Granda: pardon the name, but I'm in a rush, because I've been hogging too long ^^

Cheeky Witch |=P: powerful?! I think not!! It sounded very pathetic, unless you have great imaginary skills!

Did I miss anyone? If so, I'm so, so sorry!!!!


	10. Time Ticks By And Lily...

James Potter and The Unogua Board ****

James Potter and The Unogua Board

__

Chapter 10: Time Ticks By And Lily…

'No! She told me that it happened when she was four!' James said.

'I know Petunia Evans all my life. It's five, I tell you!' Bec said.

'Alright. Scissors, paper, stone!!' James cried. Bec had "paper" and him "scissors". James whooped. 'Ha! I won!'

'Whatever. Be quick, as we have only fifteen minutes left!' Bec said desperately, looking at a nearby clock.

'And we still have loads of puzzles! Can't we just simply put them in any order? That'll take less time, then,' James whined.

'Aunt Jie said _arrange_, not do as you wish,' Bec said sternly.

'Fine. I think that if we open the picture album or diary, this'll take less time. We'll be finished in a jiffy. Say, when was it again when Lily learnt how to play the Unogua?'

'Ouija at three. About the same, I should think.'

'Thanks. Her life must've been pretty complicating. Wonder how she ever managed to get through all these. Other kids might just kill themselves to run away from these,' James commented, placing the picture down.

'James, you should remember that Lily's different. She probably knew that if she commit suicide, she'll end up as a wandering spirit. No one wants to be that. Our parents are killed, thus, they don't die a natural death. Because of that, they turn into spirits,' Bec explained, carefully placing a picture in its place. James glanced at the clock.

'Only five minutes left!!!' James said anxiously, his hands fumbled the jigsaw pictures franticly.

'What?! Oh no!!! oh no, oh no, oh _no_!' Bec wailed as she, too, arranged the pictures with equal fumbling hands. 'Why does time run???'

'Time don't run, dearie,' Lily's mirror said sleepily.

'You're talking at the wrong time, mister!' Bec snapped.

'Cuckoo! Cuckoo!' the mirror cried. 'It is twelve already!'

'Nooo!! Hey, you're lying, aren't you?' James snapped. 'Don't. We're under pressure here before you contribute. There's another five minutes left.'

'The clocks all stop, dear,' the mirror replied.

'They… what?!'

'They stop working, dear, all the wizarding ones.'

James ran quickly to a nearby clock. True enough, it stopped. He sprinted down the stairs to check on all the clocks. All of them showed five minutes to midnight. The pendulums had stop swinging and second-hand stop ticking. The clocks were all in a static state.

James ran back into the room and spotted Lily's muggle digital clock on the table. It read ten minutes past twelve. He gulped.

'Um, Bec? It's… way past time,' James choked. Rebecca, however, was next to Lily's bed her face ghostly white and her lips were nearly blue.

Realization dawn upon James.

'You don't mean…'

'She's gone,' Bec murmured, as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. 'This is so unfair to her! So unfair! She went through the obstacles of life, helped people – uh, Spirits – but her soul was claimed by Hades, Phobos and Deimos! This is so unfair!!!'

'R- relax, Bec, relax. She's probably,' James gulped. He couldn't find a better word than "asleep" to say to the older woman. Moreover, he was trying to convince himself more than Bec.

'You know that and we can't deny that fact,' Bec said softly, yet savagely. 'You know you can't go against the truth. No one can because it's truth. Fact. They're demons, to take her. She deserved a better living. A much better one.' Something in James's mind clicked, suddenly.

'Did she die a natural death?' James asked suddenly. The other girl laughed bitterly.

'What do you think? To be murdered is not a natural death, is it, Potter?' Bec said bitterly.

'I don't know, that's why I'm asking. Is it natural?'

'Of course not, because her soul is stolen!' She paused. 'Why do you ask?'

'Is Hades a soul or what?'

'He's a God. I thought you knew.'

'Just double checking,' James said, looking pensive.

'Why? What are you planning to do?' Bec asked suddenly. Something tells her that James is up to no good…

'I have an idea,' James said, running to the Unogua box at the corner. He lifted the box lid gingerly. Bec frowned.

'Potter, what do you think you're doing? Don't touch it!'

'Let me have a go at this!' James unfolded the board and lighted the wax candles. He then placed the gold coin in the center circle. His index finger was placed onto the coin rather shakily.

'I summon for Lily Evans's spirit, stolen by Him, harmed by Them,' James whispered.

'H- hang on! If that's what you're planning to do, I won't allow you,' Bec said at once.

'It's my choice and my life is always in my hand. So long as I'm at the wrong place at the right time, I'll be save.'

'… Fine. It's your choice.'

'I summon the spirit of Lily Evans,' James whispered to the coin. He waited impatiently for the coin to begin its movement. Nothing happened. Just a he was about to lift his finger and declare it a stupid joke, the coin moved unexpectedly.

"No"

'Huh?'

The coin stayed where it is for a moment. It then tugged James's finger to the surrounding letters.

No. Lily won't answer.

'Who're you?' James stammered shakily.

I am Jie. Lily would not answer.

'W- why not?' Bec asked nervously. The coin didn't move. James repeated her question.

She would not talk to anyone at all.

'No one?' James echoed.

No one.

'But I'm her friend!' The coin stayed still for a moment. It moved so suddenly that James almost pulled his finger back in surprise.

We are all Lily's friend. I am her mother. She would not speak.

'Why?'

She is too upset. She said you should not mess with this.

'Why?' James repeated. The coin didn't answer. It just made its way back to the center circle. Surprised, James stared at Bec, wondering if she had any idea on what's going on. Bec, too, had a surprised look on her face.

'What happened?' James asked. 'What does that mean?'

'I don't know. I never seen such cases as this before,' Bec replied.

'I'll try to call for Lily again,' James said with a careless shrug. 'Would you like to join in?'

'A- are you s- sure about this?'

James snorted. 'Do I look dead to you? I mean, I'm the prankster here!'

'I'm still not taking any chances,' Bec said firmly. 'You're just a sinless kid of twelve.' James snorted again. Him? Sinless? It'll _never_ come true in the history of James Potter!

'Fine then. Lily Evans, can you please talk to me?' James said to the board. Nothing happened, or Lily just didn't answer. Finally, after a long wait of five minutes, it moved.

James, I warned you not to play.

'Are you Lily Evans?' James asked curiously, his heart pounding in his chest. The coin slide to "yes" slowly.

'Why didn't you come earlier?' 

No answer.

'Okay, I'll change the question. What actually happened?'

He got me whilst you were talking to the mirror.

Bec and James exchanged confuse glances.

The mirror was a distraction. He cannot get me with your attention paid to me.

'Huh??? What does she mean?' Bec said.

'What d'you mean, Lily?' James asked in repeat of Bec's question. Lily hesitated (or was it think? James hadn't a clue) for a while.

He wanted for a chance. Mother gave it to you so that you can keep an eye on me at all times. The mirror in my room do not talk. It is a muggle mirror. It is to distract you from your work.

The coin nearly jumped from the thick board is its swiftness.

'Sorry, Lily. Is there a way we could bring you back?' James said, angry at himself for forgetting that Lily's a muggle and uses muggle things.

Please ask Bec to stop crying.

'Bec? Professor Hart? You heard – er, read – her,' James said, turning to Lily's cousin. Bec tried to stop the tears by smiling but failed terribly. Instead, more tears spilled.

'No use!!! I couldn't stop it!' Bec wailed. 'Why did I fall for that trick? I forgot Lily has a muggle mirror!'

'How about you play along?' James suggested in a hushed whisper. 'This Unogua?'

'Heavens, no!'

'Okay, okay, no need to over-react. Lily, is there any way to get you out of that place?'

The coin slowly and shakily headed towards "yes", but changed its route towards "no" at the very last moment.

'Are you sure?'

Yes.

'Oh. Okay. So how are you there?'

Fine, thank you.

'She's probably lying,' Bec said, sniffing. 'She always say that she's fine.'

'Lily, can I keep this?' James asked, pointing at the box. Of course, he really meant the Unogua.

Yes. I cannot use it anymore.

'Thanks,' James said gratefully. Deciding that she'd said enough, Lily's (invisible) finger dragged the coin back to the very circle she began the game with. Promptly three seconds later, James packed everything into the box.

'What do you plan to do?' Bec asked.

'I plan to keep in touch with her,' James replied. 'She could probably do with a friend to tell her of what's happening. Besides, do you think that I'll let someone die before my eyes? Sorry, but I won't allow that. I'm planning to get her back to Earth!'

'There's no way to bring back the dead,' Bec said gently.

'I'll find a way, then,' James said. 'After all, if there's a killing curse, wouldn't there be a curse to bring back the dead?'

~**~

'She died?! When I'm still asleep??? Why didn't you wake me up, James?' Sirius yelled the next morning.

'Ssh!! Slow it, Sirius! Bec's still sleeping!' James hushed.

'She died? I mean, Lily died?' Sirius repeated.

'Yes, she died. Last night. And you, Sirius, were sleeping like a pig,' James said, calmly drinking his cup of warm chocolate.

'What happened?' Sirius demanded.

'You're sleeping in the room and we're in Lily's room. How should I know what happened to you?' 

'I'm serious!'

'I know that.'

'No, I don't mean my name!!!'

'I _know_ you're serious! So am I when I'm answering your question, moron!'

'So what do we do now?'

'You go back home first. I have to ask Bec about my DADA homework,' James said carelessly. As expected, Sirius paled at once at the mentioned phobia of his. He left right after breakfast on his broom, thanking Tibby for the hospitality and sent a message with the help of James to thank Bec for the wonderful bed and food and joy of piecing jigsaw puzzles, as well as a deep condolence to Lily.

'My, how straight,' James said, biting into the prawn cracker in amusement.

'Who's straight? Where's Sirius?' Bec asked, coming down. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and there were dark lines beneath her eyes.

'Went home,' James said. 'He's afraid of extra homework.'

'I'm not a teacher _here!_'

'Yeah, but he thinks that you can still assign him homework.'

'Stupid boy.'

~**~

AN: Whoopee dee do da!!! I finished!!! *grins broadly* it's the last chapter, in case you don't know. Yep, I killed Lily [*ducks the rotten tomatoes*] and no, this isn't really the last chapter. I was just kidding. There's another two more, but if I feel nice, I might combine them into one :) then again, I mightn't. No one said that twelve was unlucky - which is why the maximum number of chapters I have is always below 13. Review, please!!!! With a huge cherry on the top and a large… um, I don't know. You make your own decisions on that, cause some people [eg. Me] are allergic to cherries. Soo… review, kay?

Disclaimer: I own this story, but JKR owns the characters you recognize as hers. Amen to the creation of Harry Potter!


	11. Diary, Ana And Potion

James Potter and The Unogua Board ****

James Potter and The Unogua Board

__

Chapter 11: Diary, Ana And Potion

'Hey Bec?' James said.

'Yes?'

'Can we look at Lily's diary?'

'This…'

'I asked Lily last night. She said that because she's dead, she couldn't and wouldn't want to bother anything now,' James said, grinning innocently at her.

'Are you sure about this? It's rude to know someone's personal life, even though she's, um, dead,' Bec said uneasily.

'Lily isn't Moaning Myrtle, is she?'

'No.'

'Let's see…' James said, rummaging the boxes they had piled onto the floor. He came across the one filled with books and took a black one out. The first page was written in a scrawl, like how a four-year-old usually does. The writing was big and untidy, not to mention ugly, too. Bec leaned over curiously. The first page read:

"Am writing a diary since papa tech me how to right. My name is Lily Evans, for year ole tis year. I met Rebeka Hart today. She is my causun and shes then years ole-der tan me. The kids at skool say to call a spirik. Her name is Ana. She was really shweet.

Lily."

'Um, nice spelling,' James commented.

'She's four. What do you expect: an artist impression?' Bec said. They flipped the page over.

"I vizit Rebeka again. Tis boy wif yellow hare call me a stupit mutblood. I ask mama what doez it mean. She dunno. He tie me to a trak and Rebeka safe me. Ana say zat I will dai early, about tirty sumting.

Lily."

'That boy's a wizard!!!' Bec exclaimed. 'And he called Lily names!'

'How'd he know that she's a witch?' James asked.

'Maybe someone told him,' Bec shrugged. The turned to the diary. Lily's spelling mistakes and grammar improved gradually.

"I realized that there's a lot of mistakes in my previous entries. This is Petunia's birthday (and mine) and I got her the blue bow she had wanted so long. She didn't like it, though. Petunia threw it out of the window, but what can I say? She's older than I am. Ana told me that she was twelve when she commit suicide. Is that right? I think not. I never wanna commit suicide and be a spirit! It sounds horrid.

Lily."

"Rebecca told me a story on how friendship is supposed to be and that we are friends. What is friendship? I hear the other kids talk about it. Where is my friendship, then? Rebecca said that everyone has friendship. I asked Ana if I'm her friendship and she answered yes. But I hadn't been on a ship before. What does it mean? Papa and mama aren't here, and I'm now living with Aunt Kie. She's horrid and awful. Like a wicked witch. She said four-year-olds are always a huge load of trouble. But Petunia's four, too, and Aunt Kie loves her! Why?

Lily."

'Why is Petunia the same age as Lily?' James asked quizzically.

'They're twins,' Bec replied. 'Petunia's ten minutes older than her.'

'Odd.' James flipped the pages over.

"I went to the attic again, to find my old doll's clothes. Petunia always hid my things there and Rose-Mary's clothes are missing. I found two board, like my original one, in the trunk. I wonder if they're the same. I found a new spirit today, too. Her name is Mia and she is fourteen. She told me that she was killed, but not how she was killed. Ana explained to me that my board is called the Unogua, and the other two Dosta and Tresna. Rebecca say that I'm her friend. Am I?

Lily."

"Today is rainy and papa was sent to the hospital. Petunia cried all the way there, I don't know why. When I asked her, she said that stupid people like me won't know anything. Am I stupid? Neither Ana nor Mia said anything about that, but they told me that I had a destiny to fulfill. What's a destiny? Mama said papa had a stroke but will be okay.

Lily."

"No one talked to me in school today. I tried to ask Petunia why, but she said it's all because of me. She pulled my hair as punishment. But what did I do wrong? I asked Ana if she knew why is Petunia upset. Ana said that Petunia thought I was so stupid that no one wants to friend her. I don't understand.

Lily."

'She's not only lonely. She's confused. There's no one around her to answer her or to explain things to her,' James said sadly, remembering the times when his younger sister had curiously asked a question and he had answered.

'She wouldn't ask,' Bec sighed. The two picked up another book.

"It's a new year and I went to call Petunia home from Michelle's house. When we came back, I saw dad and mum talking to a man in black. Petunia pulled us behind the hedge and asked me to shut up. I was bored, so I took out the Unogua to play while Petunia spied at them. Ana was asking me to run quick and hurriedly replaced the coin. I kept it into the box and ran off hurriedly, pulling Petunia with me. Petunia was surprised. She pulled me back, and since she was stronger, she won. We heard a loud sound and I saw blood. Mum and dad are lying on the floor. Petunia started crying when the man left. She asked me why I was as heartless as to not cry at our parents' death.

"I don't know. Why should I cry? I'm sad, but I'd never cried before. Petunia always cry. She scolded me for being cruel, and that she couldn't believe how I could have been her sister. A nice man came and took us into his care. He called for Aunt Kie to take care of us. Ana's really sweet, to ask us to run. Someone told me that a nearby neighbour and a jogger for shot, too.

Lily."

'She witnessed her parents' death??' James cried.

'Don't look at me. I don't know _that_,' Bec said.

"I changed school, when we moved to Aunt Kie's. Petunia was dreadfully upset and cried for a whole week. Ana and Mia told me that my parents are in the spiritual world. I tried to speak to them and mum answered. She was really upset about petunia being sad. Mum says also that there's a lake in the world. The spirits can look into the future of whomever they wish to in the physical world. What does all these mean? I asked mum what's friendship and she just say that it's friends.

Lily."

'Let's skip,' Bec suggested, shuddering.

'Fine with me. To which?'

'When she's in Epetons.'

James opened a red book. The handwriting was neat and tidy, just like Lily's current handwriting. James turned to an entry dated in August.

"Ana told me something today. It's about my future. Ana said that someday, a boy would get me. I don't get what she mean, but it may be a bad omen. After that blonde boy tied me to the railway track, I'd hated boys for all my life (at least, as far as now, but I vow to hate them forever). They're (the boys) cruel. One of them just broke poor Petunia's heart, the cheek! However much I hate her now, I still have to love her. I told Bec about me using the Unogua. She had to know because her parents, Aunt Mie and Uncle Joe, was killed by a madman. Aunt Mie had begged me to tell her. She said Bec's a witch, just like me. What does that mean?

Lily."

'She hate boys because of her… future? This is so absurd!' James cried.

"I got a letter from an owl. It said that I was to attend Epetons, a magical school for witches. Now I know what Aunt Mie meant, when she told me I was one of them. Ana knew that too, but said it wasn't the destiny I was suppose to expect. Mia asked me to not bring the Unogua along, but I want to! The spirits are what you could call friends! Bec said spirits couldn't be friends, but they live in me. I guess I could call Bec a friend, too. Aunt Kie turned me out when she found that I was a witch. I'm writing this by the alleyway.

Lily."

'What exactly is her destiny??' James demanded.

'I'm as clueless as you are, Potter.'

"Bec found me. I don't know how, but she found me under the signboard. I didn't know there was even a signboard out there, but Bec said that it was only seen by a wizard/witch. Muggles can't see them. I found a small parcel sent to me from Ana. I asked her what did it contain and she said that it's to help me go on. When I opened it, it was a beautiful signing shell. Ana told me that it was once hers and Mia hid something in it. Mia said that it'll be given to a body whose spirit is still there. Mia was once a witch, too.

Lily."

'Maybe we should stop for now. It's late,' Bec said. 'Don't you want to go home?'

'Home? And let Shirley turn me into her doll? No way!!! You've got to be kidding! Please, let me stay here a little longer!!!' James begged.

'Homework?'

'All finished. I'm a perfectionist. So please?'

'You're welcomed,' she sighed, going to bed. James went back to his room and took the Unogua out. It's time for him to summon for Lily.

'Lily Evans, I summon you,' James said solemnly. The coin moved almost instantly to "yes".

'Lily, I just read your diary entries,' he said. The coin never moved. 'Um, I don't know about this, but can you do me a favour?'

"Yes."

'Don't go away. Don't stray away. Promise me that.'

__

I won't, don't worry. I am everywhere.

'Huh? You're still as confusing as ever. Anyway, g'night,' James said. The coin turned back to its usual place in the center. James frowned. There was something in that last entry he read that triggered something in his mind.

Maybe he should get the answer.

'Ana, I summon you,' James called. He waited patiently. The coin then slid across the board.

__

Hello, James Potter.

'How'd you know my name?' James asked, jumping in surprise.

__

Lily.

'Oh. Um. Look, I have a question here. What's in that singing shell you gave to Lily a year or so ago?' James asked politely.

__

Mia's potion. Mia and I are both friends. A wizard called Grindelweld killed her.

'Ah. What are the potion's uses?' James asked.

__

Mia said that is it to revive someone. One who had died for at least two days.

'Lily's in your world now,' James said excitedly. 'Can I use it on her? Hurry!'

__

Calm down, Potter. You can, but where are you going to find it? Lily hid it away and I do not know where she had placed it.

'I think I know. Thanks for your help, Ana. Bye bye,' James said gratefully.

__

Nice speaking to you. Listen, send an owl addressed to Ana and Mia with an empty box, will you?

James frowned in confusement. 'Okay, I will. Why?'

__

You will see. Good luck with Lily's shell.

With that, the coin turned to the "home" circle. James grinned to himself triumphantly. He had a slight idea on where the shell is now. And Bec hadn't moved Lily's lifeless body yet. Things really are taking a turn and the turn looked to be a pretty good one now, with the Bethlehem star shinning brightly to lead its way. And this is only the second day Lily died. All are accordingly done.

Without wasting another second, James rushed straight up to Lily's room and looked around for the boxes. He found them opposite the mirror. He looked into the mirror and gasped.

For inside the mirror was an ugly looking creature with yellow teeth, bloodied horns and fiery red eyes that stared fiercely at James. James let out a piercing yell into the still night air.

~**~

AN: Okay, let's just say that I'd decided to get creative and ignore the Greek legend's description of looks. I rather this one, anyway. That's all I'll say for the "creature" in the mirror, there! We can start counting the days until I'll post the next chapter [mwahahaha *cough*]. Ahem. Erm, that is all, I believe. 

I got a comment from a friend who'd read this story [before everyone else does] and she was cursing me under her breath, yelling "WHY??? WHY DIDN'T THEY OPEN THAT FREAKING DIARY EARLIER??? THE _IDIOTS_ JAMES AND REBECCA ARE!!!!" I don't think you will say that to me too, er, right?

Please review for me :)


	12. Death and Souls In Face

James Potter and The Unogua Board ****

James Potter and The Unogua Board

__

Chapter 12: Death and Souls In Face

The creature stepped out of the mirror and James gaped, frozen with terror. He (or was it an it? James wasn't quite sure) had black markings on his body, and was so thin that all his red skin covered was just bare bones. No muscle, nothing. Just bones and the tight skin that clung onto it.

James felt like yelling again, but his throat was too tight to speak.

Speak, Potter, speak! You had a lot of saliva and tongue waggling in school, so why not now? He urged himself.

A little more! Yell! Even a word will do! Just get Bec up!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' James yelled at last, deafening even himself. He congratulated himself silently, impressed at his voice's talent in yelling. A distant bang of door was heard and Bec ran into Lily's room, her wand in hand.

'What—AAAAAAAAAh!!!' Bec shrieked, when she saw the creature before the petrified and white James. Tibby ran in hurriedly in fright and stood protectively before her mistress. The creature turned to look at the newcomers. His lipless lips curved into a sinister smile.

'Three,' his deep voice bellowed horrendously. 'No one should mess with the kid.'

'You stay away from mistress!' Tibby cried in her squeaky voice.

'Ah, an elf. I could do with one now. Tremendously hungry,' the creature said, his purple tongue licking his teeth. To everyone's surprise, Tibby was suddenly hurled across the room.

'Tibby!' Bec cried. The little elf lay unconscious.

'W- who're you?' James stuttered.

'The one and only,' he sneered, 'Hades.'

'Well, what are you doing here? Get back to where you're suppose to be!' Bec yelled.

'That redhead snippet did once say that everyone will die,' Hades snickered, his eyeball flickering to the lifeless form of Lily Evans, 'It's your turn now.'

'W-wait!! What have _we_ got to do with this?' James stammered. He couldn't well see any connection at the moment. It was too confusing.

'You know that well, James Potter, so why ask?' said Hades silkily. James thought for a while.

'I don't know anything!'

'_You_ gave her the courage to go on. She wouldn't take orders anymore,' the monster boomed.

James blinked, confused. 'Huh?'

'Lily was under my command! I almost had her, until you and her meddlesome cousin start helping!' Hades roared.

'Um, it's not really proper, but do you mind explaining?' James said politely.

Seeing that he asked politely, Hades decided to let him have some extra time on earth. After all, he wasn't in any much hurry. 'Lily Evans was my target, ever since I met her. Her ability to connect with the spiritual world was her specialty. Her talent for a witch is.. tempting. I like her attitude and her loneliness.'

'You hadn't seen her before,' Bec said, frowning immensely.

'The one that freed her from the railroad, eh? Rebecca Hart,' Hades said.

'You- you're _that_ boy!' James meant it as a question, but it came out as a statement.

'Lily should have died at that time. Her patience, I must say, is also complimentary.'

'Why do you want Lily?' Bec asked, arming herself with her wand.

'She'd been my target. To be the Queen of the Underworld. Her ability to speak to spirits was the main reason. Her hunger for knowledge had taught her all.' At this point, Hades released a string of cruel laughter. 'And! Her resistance to orders was another admirably good reason why I want her.

'I tried to get her, when she was four. Tying her to a railroad track was a good way. It failed, because Rebecca Hart tampered in that. When the girl was five, I gave a second try. In the process, I killed her parents. When she was turned from home at eleven, I tried about. But Rebecca Hart found her before I could even make a move. Just before Christmas, I blew up the school she went to. But that foolish rule-breaking kid was picnicking and thus, was safe! Now that I have her now, all I need to do now is to win her.' Hades sneered evilly before letting out another cackle of laughter.

'You can't win her. Like you had so kindly pointed out, she wouldn't take orders,' Bec snapped.

'I can't, can I? Well then, I'll have to take _you_ with me, to make her!' Hades boomed. His arm extended suddenly in an alarming rate towards Bec. Tibby, who had just regained consciousness, jumped before her mistress bravely.

'You shall not harm my mistress!' she cried firmly, using her magic to block the extra long arm.

'Aah… Spirited thing now, aren't you?' Hades said smoothly. He turned to James. 'Well, you'll do, too, James Potter!'

James shut his eyes tightly and waited for the worst. After all, he have got to die someday, so what difference does it make if his death time comes just earlier? The only thing he regretted now was that he should've played with Shirley dolls before leaving, just so that she couldn't cry when she knew he was dead.

After a considerably long time, the worst hadn't come yet. James opened an eye timidly. Hades seemed to be squirming in pain and James could see why.

'What's happening?' Bec asked. James stared at her, blinking.

'Can't you see, Bec? It's them! They came!' James cried joyfully.

'Them who?' Bec asked in puzzlement.

'The spirits! That looked like Lily's mother, her father… and there's a great number of them!!' James said excitedly. Bec blinked again.

'Where?'

'Around Hades. Can't you see them?'

'Actually… no. I don't see anyone or anything, except Hades squirming in pain,' Bec replied.

James ignored her, turning eagerly to support the spirits of their spectacular job of saving him from _his_ death. One of them flew – glided – to him, grinning.

"Hi, James Potter. I am Ana," she said in an echo-ish voice.

'Ana! What's happening?' James asked. 'It's nice to see you. Great to know that spirits don't rot like their bodies.'

"You can see us, James, like Lily. These are the Spirits that Lily know," Ana said, deciding to ignore his last comment as it sounded stupid should a spirit/soul rot.

'This many?!'

"This many. We are all here to go after him. None of us wanted her dead," Ana said. "Only a huge number of strong spirits can win him. Lily gave us the courage, without knowing it."

'Good luck, then! And work harder, kay? We'll beat him and I know it!' James said. Ana winked at him before gliding off.

'Who're you talking to?' Bec asked curiously.

'Ana. The spirit that Lily knew.'

'Is Mister Potter sick? You are saying things,' Tibby said worriedly. Bec turned to look at Hades. He seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Finally, he burst into a puff of orange smoke. James cheered and whooped happily, cartwheeling madly on the floor.

"James."

'Huh?' James said, panting heavily after his celebration.

"I am Lily's mother," Jie said softly, in the same echo-like voice. James nodded, remembering her from the picture album.

"The singing shell…" James perked.

'You know where it is? Where? Where? Hurry up! Tell me!' he demanded.

Jie held out a small, luminous box. She pushed it into James's hands.

"It is here. Lily left it in my possession, not in the shell box as you had thought. It is a good thing that you made the choice to get connected to our world. That way, you can see us at some times through this mirror. And I can give you this, too, so that Lily would be saved," Jie said with a soft smile.

'This mirror?' James asked, pointing at Lily's mirror.

"It is connected to the spiritual world. Sometimes, the spirit will come out through this. Mia sends a message to pour the potion into her mouth. Goodbye, James, and thank you," Jie said, going into the mirror, which now resembled a porthole. As soon as she left, the mirror warped back into the shiny surface that reflected Lily's starry room. The box is now visible to mortal eyes and it turned solid.

'Good. That means it saves time to call the owl, find a box and all,' James muttered thankfully to the box.

'What's that, James?' Bec asked curiously.

'Lily's cure. Mia gave it to her,' James said, going to Lily's bed. He opened her mouth and took the shell out. It had a sort of opening, and James tipped it into Lily's mouth, deciding that it must be the only way to drink the potion.

Bec crossed her fingers hopefully, Tibby began murmuring something and James waited expectantly for Lily to wake. She didn't. Nor did she breathe.

'Mia probably made a mistake in the ingredients,' Bec said, disappointed.

~**~

The next morning, James woke up blearily and looked around him, confused at where he was. He saw Bec, leaning against Lily's cupboard. He must have fallen asleep too, whilst waiting for Lily to come to life.

And speaking of Lily… where is she? The bed was empty and a white piece of note was pinned on it. James grabbed it up hurriedly. 

__

Lily Evans Is Gone.

James jumped up to get the Unogua, deciding to ask Mia some questions about her potion.

'Ow!' He hit something solid. He turned.

'Lily!!!' James exclaimed. 'I thought you were really gone!'

True enough, Lily was grinning broadly next to him. James had never seen Lily grinned before, and realized that she looked cute when she did (grin).

'Hello,' Lily greeted cheerily. 'Do you like that joke?' James frowned.

'No. I thought you were really gone!' he said in a scolding tone. 'When did you get up? It's…' he checked the clock – 'seven in the morning.'

'I got up?' Lily said in confusement. 'I don't know. I just "woke" up.'

'How did it feel, to be a spirit? Is it fun?' James inquired.

'…'

'Okay, you're not telling. I knew it already,' James muttered.

'Do you still want the Unogua?' Lily asked suddenly.

'Um yeah, but it's yours,' James said.

'You can have that one.'

'Huh? Why? You're not giving it up, are you?'

'Of course not. Look what Ana and Mia gave me,' Lily said, happily showing James her new set of Unogua. I sent them the box they asked and they gave me this.'

'Wow. I'm jealous,' James said.

'Lily!!! Oh, Lily, you're alive!' Bec cried, jumping up at once.

'I am, Bec. Have I died already?' Lily asked. Bec's eyes welled up with tears. She blinked them away happily before putting on a stern face.

'Lily, you still have to do your homework. Finish them now!' she said sternly.

'Yes, Bec,' Lily said meekly.

'I think I'd get going now,' James said, retrieving his broomstick from his room. 'Thank you so much for everything!'

'Bye. James?' Lily said.

'What?'

'Thank you, for being a friend,' Lily said, hugging him. James grinned.

'D'you still hate me?' he asked.

'No. Goodbye,' Lily said. James mounted on his broom, the Unogua box tucked under his arm.

'Ciao! Thanks for everything!' James called, waving, as he shot off.

After flying above the puffy white clouds for approximately five minutes, James screeched onto the brakes, nearly bumping a flight of crows. He gasped.

'Oh, no!! Shirley still want to play dolls!' James cried. 'Why did I make that stupid wish? Why didn't I stay much longer? Why, why, why???? James Potter, you're still an idiot!'

~**~

AN: I finished :) as promised, this is the last chapter [no, it is NOT a joke] and that's the end of this story. I'd finally finished posting all twelve chapters and I have a new story coming on. It's a new story [nothing to do with The Marauding Five] and I made it a L/J ^_^ it's for Christmas [ahahahahaha – do I do anything on time?] and after that one, I'll begin Year Six. I'll be super busy, but I asked for it! So much for coping with stress, huh? I told my senior that I know how to cope stress, but she didn't believe me. She'll have to see what I've been doing…

I do seem to have something for long chapter titles, don't I? hah, one day, i might even come up with a title called "The Very Sad, Embarassing, Disgusting, Deep, Dark, Unknown Moments Of The Marauders Of Harry Potter World AKA A Sad Diary-Like Story On The Marauders".

ally : too bad, not a minotaur :) i don't get what 'abhor' is though. and yes, i do know that i took way too long, but it's my exams that is stopping me!!! i am BANNED from paper and pencil and BANNED from Word & Notepad, BANNED from touching the computer unless for school work [which there isn't any, so no point faking an excuse]. so you see, i don't intend to make it slow!!! i wanna finish it off as fast as i can so i can sing and dance in celebration!! please understand! 

Hermione2: thankies for all those reviews :) 

*Britz* : oh, someone thought Lily rocks! coolies!!! and nope, no more diaries, cause it's not really nice of it, specially when she's alive now... 

Noelle : does that [*points at the story above the AN*] explains all your answers? 

a million and more roses, thanks and hugs to those who'd read this [although you don't review] 

Please review for me!!! It's the very first series [excluding The Marauding Five, which is more of a Saga] to have completed! Please?


End file.
